Un nuevo comienzo
by hinatauchiha82
Summary: ¡Él fue infiel!¿Podría perdonarlo? Solo las circunstancias lograrían hacerle cambiar de opinion.
1. Descubierto

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **_

La bella mujer de ojos cristalinos buscaba insistentemente a alguien. Debía estar allí, su informante no era de los que se equivocaban o peor aún, que mintieran.

"No, el no sería capaz de traicionarme. Los votos que hicimos ante el altar, no creo que Sasuke los haya olvidado… ¿O sí?" Pensaba para darse valor ante la inminente decepción.

Estaba a punto de irse y dejar a un lado la maldita duda. Tomo su bolso, no quería estar en ese lugar tan concurrido. Cuando se levantó, su vista se posó en un rincón lejano del restaurante. Allá estaba el, elegantemente vestido. Sonreía de medio lado, se veía feliz, pero no estaba solo.

Una mujer estaba con él.

Hinata suspiro profundamente, se llevó las manos al pecho mientras las lágrimas se estancaban en sus ojos.

"Tal vez sea alguna clienta, tal vez…" Ese 'Tal vez' se quedaría en su mente, porque la mujer lo abrazo con fuerza y el correspondió. Ambos acercaron sus labios en un beso apasionado. Creyó que iba a morir al sentir un dolor tan grande en su pecho, era como si una daga le atravesara, arrancándole un pedazo de su ser. Volteo a ver a la mujer.

Ella era hermosa. Su largo cabello rosado hacia juego con sus ojos esmeraldas, su piel era blanca y llena de vida. Sasuke, se veía tan diferente. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sonreírle, así como ahora lo hacía con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente. No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había visto. De pronto su semblante cambio. "¿Hinata?"

-Sakura, debemos irnos…-Dijo apartándola de él.

-Sasuke, vamos… Solo tenemos media hora, ¿acaso ya extrañas a tu esposa?- Pregunto burlonamente, sabía que él era casado, pero aun así, no le importaba.

El hombre era esplendido, le tenía un departamento y un auto del año. También le compraba todos sus caprichos, sin duda alguna su plan de conquistar al más famoso empresario de Konoha, había resultado en un muy buen negocio. Porque no lo amaba, pero al convertirse en su amante, le trajo muchas ventajas.

-He dicho que nos vayamos. ¡Ahora!- El moreno estaba molesto.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos y no me quiero ir… No aun…- La pelirrosa siempre lograba que el la obedeciera.

Él no se dejó intimidar, no esta vez.

-Muy bien, te diré que vas a hacer, te puedes ir al infierno. Olvídate de todos tus malditos caprichos. Te largas del departamento, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. ¡Ah! Las joyas, el dinero, las llaves del auto y las tarjetas de crédito las dejas allí, ¿queda claro?- Le dijo de una manera muy fría y terminante.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Comenzó a llorar, pero él no se inmuto. Cubrió sus ojos dejando salir uno que otro gemido.

-Sasuke, por favor…- El ya no la escucho, se había ido, dejándola en estado de shock.

-Maldito Uchiha… ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Sentencio. Sakura se levantó y se alejó en silencio. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los demás comensales se dieron por enterados.

Manejaba a exceso de velocidad. Tenía que llegar a la mansión y hablar con ella. La amaba, no supo que paso o porque lo hizo, pero iba a enmendar el error. El lujoso auto derrapo en el asfalto, acelerando nuevamente.

"¡Hinata, perdóname!" Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo estaría ella? Se imaginó a su bella esposa, cuando la conoció, cuando le pidió ser su novia, todo lo que paso para poder ganársela. Un amigo de la infancia la amaba, Kiba. Recordó las palabras que le dijo cuándo se casó con Hinata.

"_La boda era magnifica. Hinata llevaba un vestido de novia tradicional japonés. Se veía tan hermosa. Estaba inclinada junto a Hiashi, no sabía que desde lejos unos ojos negros le miraban._

_Sasuke estaba embelesado viendo al amor de su vida. Todo sería perfecto a partir de ese día._

_-Sasuke- Oyó una voz masculina que le hablaba._

_-¡Inuzuka!- Le miro con odio._

_-Te has ganado el más precioso regalo que Dios ha dado a la tierra…- Sasuke le miro sorprendido esta vez, el castaño estaba llorando._

_- Así es…- Asintió el pelinegro levemente._

_-Mira maldito, si algún día la haces llorar o la lastimas, no tendré compasión de ti. Ella es mi universo, la amo y no me importa decírtelo. Así que al menor descuido, yo estaré allí para Hinata y ni tú ni nadie la arrebatara de mi lado.- Lo miro con recelo._

_-¡Jamás lo verán tus ojos! Una cosa te prometo, Kiba, de hombre a hombre, jamás le haré daño- Dijo seriamente._

_-¡Eso espero!- Kiba se alejó sin mirarlo siquiera._

_-Jamás la lastimare…- Sasuke volteo hacia donde estaba su esposa, quien lo miraba un tanto sorprendida con sus hermosos ojos del color de las perlas. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo."_

Y ahora era un desgraciado malnacido que no respetaba ni su propia palabra. Esperaba que Kiba tampoco cumpliera su promesa de cuidar a Hinata, pero de sobra sabía que no sería así, el Inuzuka era fiel a lo que prometía. Tal vez ella se debió casar con otro y no con él, una basura, un maldito traidor. Porque no pensó en ella o en sus hijos.

"¡Mis hijos! ¡Itachi, Makoto! Estoy destruyendo a mi familia…"

Algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la reja de su casa se interpuso en su camino y destruyo el frente del auto.

-¡Maldición!- Grito, frenando de golpe.

Llego como pudo a su destino, la casa lucia silenciosa. Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y el auto de Hinata ya estaba allí.

Miro hacia la ventana donde estaba ubicada su habitación, la luz estaba encendida. Metió la llave para entrar pero afortunadamente la puerta estaba solo emparejada.

Cuando entro, escucho ruidos en el segundo piso de la casa.

-¡Mami!- El grito era desgarrador.

-¡Makoto! ¿Qué ocurre?- Sasuke subió a grandes zancadas la escalera. Una pequeña niña de cinco años corrió a sus brazos.

-Papi, algo le pasa a mi mama, esta tirada en el suelo de la recamara, parece que está dormida… Trate de levantarla pero no puedo…- La pequeña de ojos negros lloraba fuertemente, mientras lo se aferraba a la camisa del Uchiha.

Corrió a la recamara y allí estaba, inerte. A un lado de ella, un frasco de pastillas.

-Hinata, no por favor…- Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Sasuke se inclinó y la vio. Estaba pálida, luego miro el frasco y se maldijo a sí mismo. Ahora había terminado todo.

-Perdóname por favor…-Dijo tomando a la joven fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Makoto llevaba de la mano a su hermanito Itachi de apenas un año.

-¿Papi, que ocurre?- Pregunto la niña tímidamente.

-Nada… Tu mami duerme…- Llorando amargamente, trataba de explicarse que paso. ¿Porque su esposa se había suicidado, prácticamente, delante de su hija?

-Papito, mi mama me iba a dar unas vitaminas, pero ya no había, entonces dijo que se sentía mareada y se cayó…- Dijo mientras señalaba el frasco vacío que yacía al lado de Hinata.

Eso le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos y estos se encontraron con el rostro de Sasuke.

El rio feliz, abrazándola nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto viendo el semblante inocente de Hinata.

-Sa-Sasuke, no lo sé… No me siento bien…- Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Confrontacion

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Aun abrazaba a su esposa con fuerza. No quería soltarla, agradecía al cielo que estuviera viva.

-Sasuke, necesitamos hablar…- Le dijo ella fríamente, él ya lo esperaba.

-Está bien- Respondió después de un largo silencio.

- Hanabi va a venir por los niños, es necesario…- Ella se soltó del fuerte abrazo del pelinegro. Con la mirada al suelo la dejo ir, tenía un mal presentimiento. Y no era para menos, había sido descubierto.

Hinata se levantó y abrazo a sus hijos.

-Mama…- Algo le iba a preguntar la niña, Ella lo sabía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la pequeña.

De repente, Itachi corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke seguido de su hermana mayor. El los miro con todo el amor del mundo. Makoto era una niña preciosa, tan parecida a su madre. Itachi, era idéntico a él, se podría decir que era su vivo retrato. Ninguno de los dos niños heredo el color de ojos característico de la familia Hyuuga.

Hinata salió de la habitación sin verle siquiera, aun no era tiempo de la confrontación.

Los niños ya estaban preparados desde hacía un buen rato y las maletas de los pequeños estaban ya en la puerta. De repente sonó el timbre de la casa.

Hinata salió al encuentro de su hermana.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigues?- Pregunto Hanabi, besándole la mejilla.

-No me puedo quejar.- Le dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar. -Aquí está el equipaje de los niños, paso por ellos mañana temprano…- Hinata deseaba caer llorando en los brazos de su hermana menor, pero se abstenía de hacerlo delante de sus hijos.

Hanabi miraba fijamente a su hermana… ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera mantenerse así, tan tranquila? ¿Porque tenía que hablar con él? ¿Porque mejor no se iba y lo dejaba de una buena vez? "Al menos eso yo haría" Pensó la castaña. De repente sus blancas pupilas se posaron en su cuñado, que estaba sentado a mitad de las escalones, pensativo. Algo se apodero de ella.

-¡Eres un…!- Pero Hinata la detuvo negando con la cabeza.

Sasuke volteo a ver a la chica quien lo miraba con furia… ¿Acaso su esposa ya había hablado con ella? Se sentía avergonzado, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Tía! ¿Mi abuelito Hiashi vino contigo?- Pregunto Makoto, brincando de gusto.

-No Makoto-Chan, él nos espera en la casa.- Abrazo y beso a su sobrina. Cargo en brazos a Itachi colmándolo de mimos, el niño luchaba contra las muestras de cariño de Hanabi.

Sasuke se levantó y camino hacia donde estaban. Tranquilamente abrazo a los pequeños y se despidió, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver a su cuñada.

"Será lo mejor, no quiero decirte hasta de lo que te vas a morir…" Rio la chica para sus adentros, al ver que Sasuke no le dirigió ni una mirada, no le importaba.

Las dos hermanas salieron de la casa hacia el auto. La menor subió a los niños y los puso en sus respectivos asientos de seguridad. Hinata guardo el equipaje en la cajuela y paso a despedirse de los niños.

-¡Mañana me cuentas! Cuídate y cualquier cosa llámame, ¿ok?-Le dijo mientras se alejaban.

Allí se quedó, mirando a su familia perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

No quería entrar a la casa, no quería confrontarlo. Tenía temor de verle a la cara, lo amaba, pero su dolor era insoportable… "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Recordó con tristeza las escenas que hace unas cuantas horas viera en aquel restaurante y definitivamente eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, corrió hecha una furia a la casa.

Sasuke estaba parado frente a ella, le miró fijamente y comenzó a llorar, como nunca antes.

-¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?- Una sonora bofetada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata… Yo…- Balbuceo Sasuke confundido, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas. Su esposa estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿TU QUE? ¡HABLA! ¿QUE ES LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME?- Dijo Hinata dándole una segunda bofetada y sosteniéndole fuertemente de la camisa. -¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?- Afligida se llevó las manos a la cara.

Sasuke intento abrazarla, pero ella lo miro nuevamente.

-Hinata, no sé qué es lo que me paso… ¡Yo te amo a ti!- Dijo al fin.

Hinata lo miro con sus preciosos ojos, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto y lo que más le dolió a Sasuke fue la risilla irónica que soltó ella.

-¿Eso para ti es amar?- Sasuke no respondió. Eso definitivamente no era amar, intento una vez más, abrazar a su esposa. Se sentía menos que nada, era el peor. Por una aventura estaba a punto de perder lo que más adoraba en la vida.

-¡SUELTAME! No quiero, Uchiha Sasuke, que me vuelvas a tocar nunca más en la vida.- Él se quedó sorprendido, ella lo miraba con… ¿ODIO? Un dolor en su corazón le hizo recapacitar, pero fue sorprendido por innumerables bofetadas, a las cuales no opuso resistencia. Las merecía, sí que las merecía.

Hinata le miro a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el también él estaba llorando, por instinto lo abrazo y pego su rostro al pecho de su amado esposo.

-¿Porque Sasuke? ¿Porque me dejaste de amar? ¿Acaso fui una mala esposa?- Sasuke le escucho detenidamente rodeándole con sus brazos. No, la seguía amando y para él, era una perfecta esposa. ¿Pero qué paso? No sabía la respuesta…

-Perdóname…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero no, no lo perdonaría. Las imágenes regresaron. Se apartó de inmediato… ¿Porque lo había abrazado?

-Hinata, escúchame y quiero que por favor me entiendas…- Sasuke vio detenidamente el rostro de su amada esposa. Las lágrimas rodaban abundantemente por las mejillas de la ojiperla y eso le dolía más que nada.

-No quiero escucharte… Hable con Kiba…- Le dijo con decisión en sus ojos.

Eso lo descoloco de inmediato. "¡Inuzuka!" Unos celos se apoderaron de su ser. ¿Qué rayos tenía que hablar su esposa con el imbécil de Kiba? La tomo fuertemente de los brazos y la acerco a él, obligándola a verle a la cara. Hinata miro esos ojos negros que despedían una furia incontrolable y comenzó a temblar llena de miedo. Sasuke no era así, tan brusco.

-¿Acaso pretendes abandonarme para irte con ese maldito?- Sasuke estaba más que enojado.- Si te largas con él, no te llevaras a mis hijos, ¿entendido?- Aun así, no la soltaba y conforme hablaba, imaginaba a Hinata con el Inuzuka, felices. No olvidaba lo que le dijo aquel hombre el día de su boda.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ella lucho por separarse de él.

-¿Crees que soy un estúpido? ¡Le hablaste para vengarte de mí! ¿No es cierto?- Entre más trataba de alejarlo, Sasuke mas la aprisionaba.

-¿Estás loco? Kiba es mi mejor amigo y si no lo recuerdas, es un abogado…- Sasuke se quedó sorprendido.

-Un abogado, ¿para qué?- Le pregunto a su mujer. Lo que escucho le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Sasuke, quiero el divorcio…- Hinata no dudo en hacerle saber su decisión.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Una sorpresa

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Sasuke retrocedió.

Hinata no podía estar hablando en serio. Miro a su esposa a los ojos, tal vez ella mentía y él pensó que a través de ellos, vería la verdad.

Pero no fue así, solo encontró un enorme vacío.

No supo cómo es que lo hizo y la reacción tomo por sorpresa a la joven mujer. Él ahora estaba de rodillas y lloraba como un niño.

-Perdóname Hinata, perdóname, por favor.- Imploraba, pero ella seguía firme.

-N-no puedo Sasuke, no puedo…- Ya no habría marcha atrás y él era el único responsable.

Una mujer pelirrosa entro al departamento y aventó su bolso contra la pared.

"¡Maldito seas!"

¿Cómo era posible que ese imbécil la haya dejado como una idiota, sola en aquel restaurante?

"Debo planear la forma de desquitarme" Pensó para sí misma.

-Tal vez…- Su mente viajo hacia los hijos de Sasuke. Lo haría sufrir quitándole lo que más amaba. Lo de ella era el dinero…"¿Un Secuestro?" Fabulosa idea, pediría una jugosa cantidad, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Lentamente levanto el teléfono y marco, de sobra sabía que esa persona no se negaría.

Una voz varonil sonó del otro lado del cable.

-¿Alo?- Sakura sonrió maliciosamente al escucharlo.

-Hola, soy yo…-Dijo tratando de parecer sensual.

-¿Sakura? ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando te encuentre…- Amenazo el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Cálmate! Te voy a proponer un gran negocio…- No se escuchó nada más, hubo un momento de tensión. Ella decidió colgar al no obtener respuesta, pero el silencio fue roto por la voz que provenía del auricular.

-Habla…- Ella sonrió feliz. Cierto era que ese tipo no dejaría escapar algo que le dejara un buen dinero.

-No, no, no… ¡Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre!- Sakura colgó el teléfono, riendo como si estuviera desquiciada. Al fin su venganza sería un hecho.

Al día siguiente, Hinata despertó temprano. En la casa se sentía una atmósfera pesada, se levantó y decidió tomar una ducha. Tenía cita a las diez de la mañana en la oficina de Kiba. Aun recordaba lo que dijo su amigo.

_"Cuando lo vio, salió inmediatamente de allí. Corrió al estacionamiento que estaba enfrente, se subió a su auto y arranco el motor. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Después de unos minutos llego a su casa, la niñera estaba cuidando a los niños y ella subió a su habitación. No Quería llorar, no aun. Llamo a Hanabi primeramente._

_-¿Hanabi?- Pregunto cuando contestaron._

_-¡Oh! Sí, soy yo… ¿Hinata? ¿Descubriste algo?...- Pregunto su hermana menor._

_-Necesito que vengas por los niños…- Ella no contesto a ninguna de sus preguntas._

_-Pero, ¿si estaba allí? ¿Si estaba con esa mujer?- Hanabi parecía molesta por el silencio de su hermana._

_-Si… Ellos… Se besaron… Y me fui del lugar.- Dijo con la voz quebrada por la tristeza que le traía el recordar esa terrible escena._

_-¿Que vas a hacer? Te lo dije, es un imbécil… Con todo respeto hermanita, te hubieras casado con Kiba, me agradaba más que ese idiota de Sasuke… ¡Lo odio! Deberías haberle armado un escándalo en el restaurante… Yo por lo menos, lo hubiera hecho…- Hinata hizo caso omiso de los insultos que su hermana menor hacia contra su esposo._

_-Necesito que vengas por Itachi y Makoto… ¿A las nueve? Te espero…-Ella colgó el teléfono sin recibir la respuesta de Hanabi, de sobra sabía que vendría puntual. Además, tenía que hacer otra llamada. Busco la agenda que guardaba en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama. _

_-K-Kiba… Soy yo…- Dijo tímidamente._

_-¿Hinata? Hola, ¿cómo has estado?- Él se escuchaba feliz de oír a su querida amiga, después de su boda habían perdido contacto, así que escuchar su voz de nuevo era algo que había esperado con ansias después de estos seis años._

_-Necesito ayuda legal, he decidido divorciarme de Sasuke…-Dijo lentamente._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- Se escuchaba alterado._

_-Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Tú me podrías ayudar?- Que si podría, pero él era una bogado que no se especializaba en esos casos._

_-Hinata, yo no puedo hacerme cargo… Te pido mil disculpas, tengo un amigo, se llama Uzumaki Naruto, el seguro te ayudara, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana a las diez? Le hablare y nos encontramos en mi oficina- Se oía algo confundido por la noticia._

_-Me parece perfecto…- Hinata soltó la frase con un deje de tristeza._

_-Hinata… ¿Amas a Sasuke aun?- Esa pregunta le dio de lleno. -Porque si aún lo amas, puedes pensar bien las cosas… A veces los hombres somos idiotas y cometemos errores, no sé realmente que haya pasado con ustedes… Ahora estoy comprometido y creo que el matrimonio es importante y debe soportar lo que le venga encima…Son momentos de prueba y hay que luchar ante todos y contra todos… ¿Qué piensas?- Ella no contesto de inmediato._

_- Aunque lo amara, mi matrimonio no tiene remedio… Mañana hablaremos… ¿Esta bien?- Dijo al fin, después de un corto silencio._

_-Está bien, mañana te esperamos… Cuídate… Adiós…-Kiba se despidió, pero no recibió respuesta porque la mujer había colgado la bocina._

_-¿Luchar? ¿Para qué?... Ya no sería lo mismo…- Aunque se sentía triste, sonrió al ver entrar a dos pequeños niños._

_-¡Mami! ¡Mis vitaminas!- Pidió Makoto abrazando a la ojiperla."_

Lentamente volvió a la realidad. Y recordó que se desmayó... ¿Se desmayó después de decirle a la niña que ya no había vitaminas, mientras le mostraba el frasco vacío? Eso sí que era extraño… A sus veinticinco años gozaba de buena salud.

No le dio tanta importancia y abrió las llaves del agua para llenar la tina, se tenía que relajar.

Se miró al espejo y vio unas profundas ojeras, eso la asusto. De seguro no durmió bien, saco la pasta dental y el cepillo de dientes. Comenzó a lavarse la boca y…

¡No lo vio venir! De repente estaba inclinada sobre el retrete, vomitando. Duro allí unos largos minutos, hasta que se calmó un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Se preguntaba a sí misma. Cerro las llaves y camino hacia la recamara.

En el closet, tenía varias de esas. Abrió la puerta y saco dos, no mejor tres para asegurarse.

Todas las pruebas le dieron el mismo resultado.

"¡ESTOY OTRA VEZ EMBARAZADA!"

Seguro que ese no era su día.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón por sus reviews y a todos los que han seguido la historia, no soy buena en esto, pero me halaga que lo lean, ¡gracias! n_n**_

_**Kierinahana**_

_**Layill**_

_**Naoko Ichigo**_

_**Dark Amy Chan- Oye no has aceptado mi invitación de amistad en Youtube soy madamabutterfly82... :(**_

_**Sairiko**_

_**Fujioka-Chan**_

_**Lain**_

_**Gracias por leerme, tratare de subir capítulos lo más seguido posible.**_

_**Es mi primer Fic y no sé si lo hago bien, por favor manden sus sugerencias, sus críticas, jalones de oreja, etc. Así puedo mejorar... Espero que les guste este capítulo y si es SASUHINA 4 EVER...**_


	4. Nada ni nadie podra evitarlo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Sasuke no pudo conciliar el sueño. Después de lo que escucho, se sentía fatal. Su esposa ya no lo amaba, se lo dijo y él se negaba a creerlo.

Era un Uchiha, jamás demostraba sus sentimientos. Pero esto era diferente, había perdido todo por una simple aventura. Aun recordaba como es que conoció a Haruno Sakura y lo que el considero un buen pretexto para engañar a su esposa.

"Era muy tarde, iba a perder el avión. Hinata le preparo sus maletas y con sus pequeños hijos fue a despedirlo. Los niños lloraban, demás esta decir que eran muy apegados a su padre.

-No llores Makoto, volveré pronto… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de Paris?- Pregunto inclinándose a limpiarle las lagrimas y darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Si, papá… Lo que tu quieras…- Dijo su hija entre sollozos y lo abrazo.

-Itachi…- Miro al pequeño que le tendía los brazos, a los que Sasuke no pudo resistirse. Él era el primer nieto varón, su hermano mayor tenia ya dos niñas y el padre de él, Fugaku, le insto a llamarle como su primogénito. Algo tonto de por si, pero Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, además de que Uchiha Itachi seria el padrino del niño.

-Debes ser fuerte, campeón…- El niño lo miraba, pero si apenas entendía esas palabras. El joven lo entrego a su madre quien espero un beso de su marido, pero este solo la ignoro para alejarse y subirse a la limousine que lo esperaba.

-Sasuke… ¡Te amo!- Alcanzo a gritarle, pero al parecer no le había escuchado.

Hinata se sintió triste.

Llego justo a tiempo para abordar la aeronave, su Jet privado había sufrido un accidente y ahora, tenia que ir acompañado en el área de primera clase. Y allí estaba ella. La pelirrosa le sonrió coquetamente. El solo la ignoro. Saco su computadora portátil y comenzó a checar los puntos que se iban a tratar en la junta, sobre la compañia Uchiha y sus asociados. Podría haber ido Itachi o su padre, pero Fugaku tenia plena confianza en las habilidades de su hijo menor.

Así estaba meditando, sin percatarse de que la joven, ya estaba sentada a su lado.

-Hola… ¿Porque tan serio?- Ella obtuvo por respuesta un profundo silencio. Era su costumbre y más cuando quería estar solo.

-¿Que? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- La mujer descaradamente se le insinuaba.

-Disculpe… Señorita… Necesito privacidad…- Dijo el Uchiha tratando de ocultar su rabia.

-Vamos, soy Sakura… Eres muy guapo… ¿Lo sabias?- Lentamente llevo las manos hacia los cabellos del joven.

La aparto, apretando su muñeca lastimándola.

-¡Ay! Si que eres rudo…- Dijo riendo. El pelinegro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, hasta que reparo en algo. La mujer era extremadamente deseable. Se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, observándola fijamente. Era hermosa y algo en ella bloqueo el recuerdo de Hinata, porque de repente ya la estaba besando.

El despertador sonó sobre el buro de la habitación. Faltaban más de cinco horas para la junta que tendría con los socios de la empresa. Cuando giro, alguien mas estaba con el. Sakura dormía completamente desnuda. El acaricio su cabello, sin más recordó a la ojiperla.

"Demonios, ¿que he hecho?" El jamás se hubiera atrevido a tanto pero algo había apagado el fuego de la pasión que sentía por Hinata y a pesar de que tenían unas noches agradables, ella siempre estaba ocupada con sus hijos. Le había degradado a segundo plano. Ya no salían ellos solos, no tenia tiempo para él... No culpaba a los niños, eso seria infantil, pero la verdad era que ya no era lo mismo. La misma rutina, termino por enfriar el matrimonio. Y la amaba, si la amaba... Pero la Haruno le hacia sentirse diferente, deseado, incluso amado. Y fue allí donde le pidió ser su amante, a lo cual ella acepto gustosa."

Maldijo el día y la hora que conoció a esa mujer, a causa de ello su matrimonio estaba arruinado. Se levanto justo al escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación principal, corrió y encontró a su esposa llorando. Él se quedo en el umbral de la puerta observándola. Traía algo en sus manos, pero temía preguntar que era.

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto nerviosamente, pero ella no le contesto. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas.

-Sasuke... Yo...- No quería decirle... ¿O si?

-¿Que tienes? ¿Que es esto?- Dijo arrebatándole las pruebas de embarazo.

-Estoy... Embarazada...- Sasuke busco donde apoyarse... ¿Embarazada?

-¿Y que es lo que has pensado?... ¿Respecto a nosotros?- Pregunto ansioso, con una esperanza latente en su corazón, si no deseaba divorciarse a causa de las circunstancias, el trataría de reconciliarse con ella y seria un punto a su favor.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto secándose las lagrimas.

-¡A lo que me dijiste ayer!-Respondió aun apoyado en el lavamanos. Hubo un largo silencio.

-Si tu crees que no voy a divorciarme de ti, estas muy equivocado… ¡Y ahora, lárgate y déjame tranquila! ¡Vete de aquí!- Hinata lo saco a empujones y cerro la puerta.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Abre!- Golpeo el obstáculo que lo separaba de su aun esposa con furia. Al no recibir respuesta, lloro apoyado en la puerta, tendría otro hijo pero ahora estaría separado de ellos, eso fue más de lo que podía soportar. Del otro lado Hinata estaba destrozada, oía los sollozos de su esposo, cubrió los suyos propios con una de las toallas que había en el pequeño closet del baño, no quería parecer más débil delante de él.

-Perdóname...- Fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de Sasuke y sintió que se alejaba a paso lento.

Tomo una ducha rápidamente, se arregló y salió rumbo a la Mansión Hyuuga. Unos ojos negros la vieron alejarse, sin que ella ni siquiera pudiera evitar notarlo.

A las nueve llego a la casa de su padre.

-Señora Uchiha, bienvenida…- Le dijo el Mayordomo al abrir la puerta.

-Gracias, Genma... ¿Donde están mis hijos?- Pregunto mirando al interior.

-Están con el Señor Hyuuga- Dio por respuesta el hombre.

-¿Y mi hermana?- Camino hacia la sala donde se escuchaban la risas de Itachi y Makoto.

-Se fue a la Universidad desde temprano... Con su permiso - Y con una reverencia se alejó.

Al llegar a la sala, vio una escena muy extraña. Su padre hacia gestos por demás graciosos, haciendo reír a los niños. "Ojala mi padre hubiera sido así conmigo y con Hanabi" La verdad que con las chicas había sido muy estricto, pero desde que nacieron sus nietos cambio bastante.

-¡Mami!- Grito Itachi corriendo a encontrarse con ella al igual que Makoto.

-Hola amores, ¿como están?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Bien, mi abuelito no estaba haciendo reír…- Hinata escuchaba atentamente a su hija y volteo a ver a su padre. Él se sonrojo.

-¿Papi? ¡Suske!- Decía Itachi mirando hacia la puerta y ella se lleno de ternura; estando casi a punto de llorar otra vez... Seguro que para sus hijos iba a ser un golpe muy duro la separación y se reprochaba mentalmente.

-¿Quien tiene hambre?- Pregunto el hombre de ojos blancos.

-¡Yo!- Levanto la mano Makoto.

-Muy bien, lleva a tu hermanito y que les den Pancakes…- El Señor Hyuuga lo dijo con un tono interesante, sabia que a su nieta le encantaban y mas con fresas y leche azucarada.

-Si... Vamos hermanito…- Cogió al pequeño de la mano y lo llevo con ella a la cocina.

-Al menos no heredaron el disgusto por las cosas dulces como Sasuke, Hinata...- Dijo el Hyuuga viendo fijamente a su hija a los ojos.

-Padre... Yo...- Hinata se sentó, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Habla... ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme con respecto a tu matrimonio?- Hinata levanto la vista sorprendida.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Quiero agradecer una vez mas a todos los que han seguido la historia... **__**Espero les guste este capitulo... ¿Alguna sugerencia?**_

_**Layill**_

_**Akki4eVeR**_

_**Fujioka-Chan**_

_**Dark Amy Chan**_

_**Lain**_

_**Kierinahana**_

_**Sarah-dsde**_

_**Sairiko**_

_**Naoko Ichigo**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Y a todos los que no me han dejado nada pero que la han leído... **__**Es broma… Gracias también...**_


	5. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hinata no comprendía como es que su padre sabía algo de su matrimonio.

-No me mires así, Hanabi me lo contó todo… ¿Y que piensas hacer?- Pregunto.

Ella tardo en contestar, no quería involucrar a su familia. Además, ya podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Voy a divorciarme…- Dijo sin temor en sus palabras, el Hyuuga ya lo había previsto.

-Entonces, no tengo nada mas que decirte, solo algo muy importante… ¿Ya pensaste en los niños?- Esto la tomo por sorpresa, la verdad era que solo pensó en su dolor y ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta a los pequeños.

-¡Piénsalo Hinata! La verdad no me gustaría que hicieran sufrir a mis nietos, no lo soportaría.- Hiashi le dijo seriamente a su hija. Ella se quedo sin habla y después de unos cuantos minutos, contesto.

-Lo hare… Lo pensare antes de tener una decisión definitiva.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre. El apreciaba mucho a su yerno, cierto es que había engañado a su hija, pero sabía que ningún matrimonio era perfecto. Ojala y así fuera.

- Padre, ¿podrías por favor cuidar a los niños? Vuelvo en unas cuantas horas. La verdad tengo mucho que hacer, pero no te preocupes en la tarde vengo por ellos. Mis sue… Es decir, los padres de Sasuke quieren verlos y hoy que es sábado podrán pasar la tarde con ellos.

-Si, me parece bien… Cualquier cosa te llamo…- Hiashi acompaño a su hija a la cocina, para que se despidiera de los niños.

Un joven estaba absorto entre pilas y pilas de documentos. Aunque se miraba ocupado, no podía apartar de su mente a la preciosa mujer que vendría a verlo.

Desde que ella contrajo matrimonio con su "rival de amores", la había evitado a toda costa para poder olvidarla. Era cierto que aun no podía arrancarse por completo ese amor que sentía.

Estaba nervioso y no sabia como iba a reaccionar al tenerla enfrente. Por fortuna su amigo Naruto, llegaría media hora tarde y tendría algo de tiempo para platicar a solas con Hinata. Miro una vez mas al reloj de la oficina, faltaban cinco para las diez. Sus manos sudaban, entonces sus ojos repararon en la fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio. En ella estaba la imagen de una bellísima rubia. "Con amor para Kiba, tuya por siempre: Ino." Esto lo hizo bajarse de la nube, ella era su prometida, la más famosa pianista del mundo entero. Pero también recordaba la promesa hecha al Uchiha.

"Yo cuidare de ella y ni tu ni nadie la apartara de mi lado." Sonrío forzadamente, ahora ella seria libre y si no fuera por ese compromiso, sin duda alguna se hubiera propuesto conquistarla.

Algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pues su secretaria toco la puerta y había dejado entrar a una hermosa joven.

Esto fue peor de lo que había pensado. Allí estaba ella, traía puesto un vestido violeta y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Se sonrojo al ver a Hinata, prácticamente no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo realmente bella y sintió que ese sentimiento de amor renacía en su corazón.

Hinata no dijo nada, apenas la secretaria cerro la puerta, ella se abalanzo a los brazos de Kiba. Lentamente el castaño le correspondió.

-¡Oh! Kiba...- Lloraba apoyada en el pecho de su mejor amigo. El descanso su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven, de esa manera pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y el aroma que despedía, a lavanda, esto le hizo sonrojarse mucho mas.

-¿Me vas a contar que paso?- Pregunto el Inuzuka muy interesado sin soltarla.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hinata le hacia saber el porqué de su decisión de divorcio. Una ira incontenible hizo presa de su ser. Kiba apretaba los puños y se prometía mentalmente una y otra vez, que cuando viera a Sasuke le iba a dar una paliza. El imbécil le había prometido jamás dañarla, pero había faltado a su promesa...

Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, y era aunque era cierto, él le había dicho que podía luchar por su matrimonio, pero esto ya no tenia remedio. Hinata tenía razón.

Kiba le ofreció agua y después un pañuelo para que secase sus lagrimas. Luego quedaron en un silencio forzado. Desde que eran pequeños habían sido muy amigos. Incluso las familias de ellos, creían que esa amistad terminaría en matrimonio, pero no fue así. Recordó con molestia cuando Hinata conoció a Sasuke.

_"Era una mañana de verano y aunque el cielo estaba algo nublado, seguía haciendo un calorcillo agradable. Kiba había invitado a Hinata desde hacia varios días a la playa, pero por causa de los exámenes tuvieron que posponerlo._

_Cuando llegaron al lugar, un guardia les negó el paso._

_-¡Lo siento muchachos! Se tienen que retirar de aquí, la playa esta cerrada hasta previo aviso.- Les dijo el hombre, quien se miraba de muy "Pocas pulgas". _

_-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber- Pregunto Kiba molesto, todos sus planes se venían abajo._

_-Se avecina una tormenta y el mar esta muy violento, así que si me hacen el favor...- Les indico el camino por donde habían llegado. Se alejaron en silencio._

"_Les habían aguado la fiesta". _

_A Hinata le gustaba mucho el agua, aunque no era una experta nadadora. Además Kiba no quería quedarse con las ganas de nadar un poco y después de eso, aprovechar el atardecer para declararse. Así que por su propia iniciativa, tomo de la mano a Hinata y rodearon la caseta de vigilancia. Entraron sigilosamente al lugar, percatándose de que no había ni un alma a los alrededores. "Perfecto, solo Hinata y yo." Pensó el chico felizmente._

_Él se metió al agua sin ningún temor, alejándose de la orilla. El castaño era un gran nadador y conforme se zambullía en el agua, alentaba a la chica a entrar. Ella se quedo observando como hipnotizada las olas que azotaban contra unas rocas que parecían brotar del embravecido mar. Tenía miedo. _

_-¡Vamos Hinata!- Gritaba el Inuzuka. _

_Después de un rato de duda, ella se lanzo al agua y trato de nadar hacia donde estaba su amigo, pero la corriente atrapo a la indefensa chica y la lanzo contra aquellos peñascos. Kiba se quedo estupefacto al ver a Hinata en aquella posición. Iba a ir por ella, pero era imposible. Había algo que lo impedía. Hinata duro varios segundos a flote y mucha sangre brotaba de su cabeza, de repente se hundió._

_-¡Hinata!- Grito el Inuzuka._

_Se maldijo al haber puesto en riesgo la vida de la persona que más amaba y ahora por una negligencia estaba a punto de perderla. Nado hacia ella, otra vez, pero simplemente la corriente había hecho una "pared natural" siendo casi imposible atravesarla. Todo estaba perdido, lo único que quería era morir también. Cerro los ojos y sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con el agua. De repente los volvió a abrir y vio con cierta incredulidad a un joven que la llevaba en brazos. "Gracias, Dios mio"._

_Al regresar a la orilla, vio al salvador de Hinata. Era un chico más o menos de su misma edad, su cabello negro asemejaba las alas de un cuervo y su piel era blanca. Al verlo de espaldas no lo reconoció instantáneamente, hasta que se acercó._

_-¡No te quedes allí parado, llama a una ambulancia!- Ordeno el pelinegro.._

_-Bien, cuídala mientras regreso, Uchiha Sasuke…- Le pidió el castaño, pero el ni siquiera se inmuto. _

_Después de ese acontecimiento, Kiba no quería ni ver a Hinata. Poco a poco se fue alejando y ese fue su error, porque le dio entrada al Uchiha de conquistar a la única mujer que realmente había amado en la vida. Tres años después se casaron y él fue invitado..._

_Allí estaba ella, con un vestido blanco._

_-Perdóname, por lo de aquella vez...- Dijo Kiba seriamente. _

_-¿De que hablas? Gracias a ese accidente, en parte, he conocido al amor de mi vida. No te culpes, por favor Kiba... Siempre te querré como un hermano y sé que estarás cuidándome, porque soy tu hermanita menor...- Le dijo tomándole las manos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Aquello fue el acabose. Contuvo las lágrimas y fue a buscar a Sasuke. Tenia que enterarse de que él la amaba y una advertencia cruzaba por su mente. Jamás Hinata sabría de sus sentimientos."_

El intercomunicador sonó, Kiba se acercó a su escritorio y presiono un botón.

-Dime, Yurika…- Pregunto, viendo el reloj. Eran las diez y media.

-Licenciado, aquí esta el Señor Uzumaki- Anuncio la secretaria.

-Dile que pase… ¡Ah! Y que nadie nos moleste, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo cortésmente.

Hinata y Kiba se pusieron de pie para recibir al mencionado. Entro un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Unas extrañas marcas cruzaban sus mejillas, pero era encantador. Vestía un traje con corbata de color azul marino y en la mano llevaba un portafolio. El saludo a Kiba fraternalmente y después volteo a ver a su futura clienta. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los mas hermosos que el haya visto, se quedo unos segundos que parecían eternos viéndola embelesado, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. El Uzumaki se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la joven y ella lo miraba también.

-Buenos días, soy Uzumaki Naruto y ¿usted es...?- Pregunto a la joven mientras estrechaba su mano.

-U-Uchiha Hinata, mu-mucho gusto Señor Uzumaki...- Dijo tartamudeando.

-No, dime Naruto, ¿de acuerdo?- ¿Él ya le hablaba de tu? ¿Que le pasaba por su cabeza? Ella negó y siguió llamándole por su apellido.

La charla se prolongo por más de una hora, porque Hinata quería tener la custodia completa y total de sus hijos, pero no deseaba nada del dinero de Sasuke.

El Inuzuka miraba con celos, como su amigo Naruto coqueteaba con la joven mujer. Pero ya no tenia nada que hacer, el Uzumaki era divorciado y ella lo seria pronto también... Además él estaba comprometido con Ino.

-¿Así que es divorciado, Señor Uzumaki?- Pregunto Hinata.

-Si, veras, mi esposa me abandono hace tres años y me alegro, al menos me dejo a nuestro hijo- Naruto parecía triste al recordar.

-¿E-entonces es padre soltero?- Que extraño se escucho eso y mas viniendo de ella. Naruto sin quererlo se estaba sintiendo atraído por la inocencia de aquella dulce joven.

-Así es... Mi hijo tiene apenas seis años, yo he sido padre y madre para el... A ella no le interesaba mas que el dinero, me alegra conocer a alguien como tu, que ha puesto ante todo a sus hijos sin preocuparse por lo material, eso habla muy bien de ti...- El rubio dirigió una sonrisa tan encantadora hacia ella y Hinata solo atino a ponerse mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Junto a varias botellas de licor estaba Sasuke dormido, había tomado hasta que perdió el conocimiento. La vida para el ya no valía nada sin su amada esposa.

Se despertó al sentir unos golpes en las costillas.

-¡Maldición! Ya dije que me dejaran solo...- Creyendo que se trataba de un criado inoportuno, rompió una botella contra la pared.

-¡Que mala puntería, Sasuke!- El ojinegro reconoció la voz de su hermano mayor.

-Itachi, ¿que diablos haces aquí?- Trato de levantarse pero no lo consiguió, por lo cual cayo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Vengo de visita y te encuentro en estas circunstancias... Gracias a Dios que no traje a mis hijas si no...- Dijo mientras levantaba a su hermano y lo recostaba en la cama.

-¿Que paso? Te desconozco, jamás tomas y menos así...- Itachi lo miro molesto.

-Ya no me importa nada... ¡Hinata y yo nos vamos a divorciar!- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que dices?- El Uchiha no daba crédito a lo que dijo su hermano.

-¡Así como lo oyes! Engañe a Hinata y ahora... Se dio cuenta y me pidió el divorcio... ¿Y sabes que mas? Otra vez esta embarazada...- Sasuke no lograba articular las palabras correctamente, estaba completamente ebrio. Su hermano corrió al baño y lleno la tina con agua fría. Después volvió por el, se veía tan patético. Lo llevo a rastras y lo lanzo al agua, Sasuke se levanto y casi estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- Dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe contra la nada, de repente todo se oscureció.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche cuando Sasuke volvió en si. Ya la borrachera medio había pasado y estaba mas consiente. Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá que había en la recamara.

-¡Hasta que por fin despiertas!- Dijo mientras lo miraba.

-¿Que paso? ¡Agh! Me duele la cabeza, no me siento nada bien...- Dijo llevándose ambas manos a las sienes.

-¿Como esta eso de que se van a divorciar?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Así es... Ya no me importa nada, necesito un trago…- Sasuke se levanto y se encamino a donde había dejado las botellas llenas, su hermano lo detuvo a tiempo, antes de que abriera la que había cogido en ese momento.

-Detente ahora…- Le ordeno.

-¡SUELTAME! ¿No entiendes? ¡Quiero tomar para olvidar este dolor que siento!- Grito zafándose del agarre de Itachi.

-Sasuke, tu entiende, con esto no vas arreglar nada… ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? No te voy a preguntar porque ni con quien engañaste a Hinata, ¿pero quiero saber si la amas?- Él parecía molesto, mientras veía con ira a su hermano menor. Él lo miro a los ojos y sin dudar contesto.

-Si, la amo más que a mi vida... Ella y mi familia son lo único que me importa...-

Itachi sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿Porque rayos pierdes el tiempo bebiendo, hasta caerte de borracho? No la has perdido por completo, búscala, enamórala... Mientras sigan casados hay una esperanza... ¿Esta claro?- Las palabras de Itachi le calaron hondo, había perdido algo de tiempo entre lagrimas y alcohol, sin darse cuenta de que el tenia una ultima oportunidad y ahora no la iba a desaprovechar...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias por sus reviews... Me halaga que les guste esta historia... Amo a Sasuke-Kun... Es decir, ¡amo el Sasuhina!**_

_**¡Seguro ya adivinaron quien fue la esposa de Naruto! ¿Que pasara? Los dejo, mañana subiré el próximo capitulo... Sayonara...**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales para:**_

_**Kamiri Hatake**_

_**Annie Chan 90**_

_**Layill**_

_**Naoko Ichigo**_

_**Sumebe**_

_**Kierinahana**_

_**Sarah_dsde**_

_**Dark Amy Chan**_

_**Akki4eVeR**_

_**Fujioka-Chan**_

_**Lain**_

_**Sairiko**_

_**Gracias, aunque al parecer algunos me abandonaron... **__**Aun así OXOXOXO**_


	6. Perdida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hinata llego a su casa, estaba realmente cansada... Mikoto le pidió que por favor dejara a Itachi y a Makoto con ella, la ojiperla no pudo negarse., su suegra era una mujer encantadora y los niños adoraban a su abuela paterna. Subió a su habitación, eran casi las once de la noche y no se veía nada de vida en aquel lugar.

Sin prender la luz, busco que ponerse, de sobra conocía ese su alcoba. Fue al baño y lleno la tina de agua tibia, en la mañana no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de algo tan relajante.

Su mente divago hacia los acontecimientos recientes, mientras se zambullía en el agua.

Pensó en Sasuke, en los niños...

"Como quisiera que todo volviera a la normalidad... Realmente extraño esos días en que éramos felices, todo iba bien... No entiendo que paso..." Comenzó a llorar, cierto que en todo el día trato de ocultar su tristeza, no lo logro con Kiba. Pero no quería decirle nada a su familia política. No por ahora.

Después de quince minutos salió del agua y se envolvió en una toalla. Se miro detenidamente en el espejo. Miraba su cuerpo, era linda y joven, ¿acaso eso no le gustaba ya a Sasuke? Cepillo su larga cabellera y se hizo una trenza, poniéndose después el pijama de seda. Camino a su habitación, se subió a la cama y...

Alguien más estaba allí.

Trato de moverse pero esa persona le tomo de los brazos y ágilmente le dio la vuelta situándose sobre ella.

"¡Sasuke!" Pensó, pues no podía hablar, estaba completamente sonrojada y su timidez la traicionaba.

-Hinata, sé que no quieres escucharme, sé que me odias, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás dejare que te vayas de mi lado...- El beso su frente y después plasmo un ardiente beso en sus labios. Ella al principio opuso resistencia, pero se dejo llevar... Amaba a ese hombre, aunque la haya traicionado. El Uchiha se sintió en las nubes, y corroboro que aun tenía la oportunidad... Así duraron largo rato. El tratando de seducirla y ella en otro mundo, de repente Hinata lo aparto violentamente.

-¡Sasuke! Déjame...- Hinata a través de la oscuridad, pudo ver su silueta.

-Hinata...- Él estaba sorprendido con la reacción de ella.

-No... Por favor... ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Aunque lo amaba sentía un dolor terrible en su corazón. Hubiera querido morir en el momento que lo vio con otra, pero... ¿Seria capaz de perdonarlo? No sabía. Dudaba.

El ya no le insistió y se alejó del lugar, dejándola sola... Ella se quedo llorando. Quería gritarle lo que sentía por el y no pudo.

Pasaron más de dos semanas y todo volvió a su rutina normal, a excepción de los problemas que se avecinaban.

Sasuke fue al departamento que hasta hace unos días compartiera con Sakura. Comprobó que las llaves del auto y todas las cosas que le compro a la pelirrosa estaban allí. Camino y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, pero sus ojos repararon en algo. Desde que se hizo amante de esa mujer, le hablo de su matrimonio e incluso de sus hijos. En la mesilla del centro había colocado una foto de los niños en un marco de madera y ahora, no estaba. No le tomo demasiada importancia y espero a al representante de bienes raíces, que vendría con unos posibles clientes para comprar el departamento. Había decidido ponerlo a la venta.

Hinata estaba mas que encantada con Naruto, el la escuchaba y se preocupaba por ella, incluso habían salido un par de veces y ahora el la había invitado otra vez a comer. El la hacia sentirse mejor y la hacia reír. Pero supuestamente, solo era con el afán de arreglar lo de su divorcio.

-Hinata, Sasuke tiene que firmar estos documentos... Después de eso iremos a la corte para decidir quien obtendrá la patria potestad de sus hijos...- Le dijo el rubio, mientras le daba unos folders que saco de su portafolios.

-Si, me parece bien...- Dijo la joven, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, como están las cosas, es muy seguro que todo se incline a tu favor...- Naruto trato de tranquilizarla.

Después de unos instantes, el tomo sus manos y las beso, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara mas de la cuenta.

Al ver que no oponía resistencia, el rubio se acercó a Hinata, estaba a punto de besarla y ella estaba petrificada.

De repente volteo antes de que sus labios se unieran y allí estaba él, Sasuke.

Naruto se disculpo y como estaba de espalda al intruso, no se percato de su presencia. Se disculpo con Hinata y se alejó a hacer una llamada, afortunadamente los teléfonos estaban al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-¿Así que ya no es Kiba con quien vas a estar?- Pregunto molesto, casi arrastraba las palabras.

-Sa-Sasuke... Yo...- Hinata se mordió los labios y bajo la vista apenada.

-No me des explicaciones, ya vi que me olvidaste apenas me descubriste con la otra... ¿O es que acaso ya era tu amante anteriormente? ¿Acaso es el padre del bebe que ahora esperas? Por eso llorabas, ¿no es cierto? ¡Él es tu amante! ¡Admítelo!- El Uchiha tomo a su esposa de las muñecas y comenzó a hacerle daño. Inmediatamente ella zafo su mano derecha del cruel agarre de su esposo y le dio una tremenda bofetada. Él se disculpo con las personas que les rodeaban. "¡Maldición! Metan las narices en sus propios asuntos…" Pensó para sus adentros.

-Si es lo que crees, no me importa…- Hinata miraba con furia a Sasuke y él se quedo perplejo, al verla actuar de esa manera.

Iba a continuar, pero su celular comenzó a timbrar. Él lo dejo que siguiera sonando sin tomarle importancia. Comenzó a llorar, ya que al parecer su esposa ya tenía alguien más para ser feliz.

-Hinata, no me puedo comparar con ese hombre... Pero deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices, de verdad...- El aparato seguía insistiendo, lo checo y vio de quien se trataba: La Haruno.

Él se alejó para hablar, pero no dejo de ver a su esposa, quien lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Naruto tardaba en llegar y tal vez, después de contestar la llamada hablaría con ellos.

-¿Que quieres, Sakura?- Bufo molesto.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así me contestas después de lo que pasamos juntos?- Sakura sonaba sospechosamente feliz y eso lo irrito.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme...-Estaba a punto de colgar la llamada, pero la voz de la pelirrosa retumbo en sus oídos.

-¡Espera!- Parecía que tenía algo que decirle.

-Habla y después de esto, no quiero que vuelvas a llamar, ¿entendido?- Hubo un corto silencio. Sakura tenía un As bajo la manga.

-De acuerdo... ¿Puedes escuchar esto?...- Sonaron ruidos extraños a través de la bocina y una voz conocida hizo que la tierra temblara bajo sus pies.

-¡Papá! Ayúdanos, ¡por favor!- Era Makoto. Sasuke se quedo helado, no lograba concebir como es que Sakura tenia a su hija.

-Uchiha, sospecho que te quedaste sin habla al escuchar a tus hijos... Si, están conmigo ella y el pequeño Itachi…- Rio la mujer.

-¡Maldita zorra! Si algo les haces a mis hijos, te voy a matar con mis propias manos…- Amenazó el hombre apretando con fuerza el celular.

-¡No me amenaces, imbécil! Quiero diez millones de dólares para mañana, si no...- El hombre estaba pálido.

De repente oyó el llanto de los niños.

-¡Makoto! ¡Itachi! Desgraciada, ¿que les has hecho?- Grito Sasuke, frente a los comensales que lo vieron extrañados.

-¡Cállate! ¡Diez millones de dólares! A las seis de la tarde de mañana, a las afueras de Konoha, en la estación de gasolina. Hay un contenedor de basura, lo dejas allí o si no tus vástagos se mueren... ¡Ah! Y no vayas a cometer la estupidez de llamar a la policía... Adiós amor...- Sakura colgó y Sasuke, se maldecía así mismo.

Miro hacia la mesa donde yacía Hinata desmayada y Naruto trataba de reanimarla.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto sasuke.

-No lo se, llegue y ya estaba así... ¡Hinata!- Le hablo el rubio pero eran inútiles sus esfuerzos por reanimarla.

-¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia!- Grito Sasuke al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Si!- Naruto se alejó, mientras que los clientes los observaban preocupados.

-¡Perdóname, Hinata!- Ahora si iba a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡Maldición! Sakura, ¿acaso eres una demente?- Grito el hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Orochimaru, ¿porque te molestas? Estabas de acuerdo, ¿si o no?- Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá, cruzada de piernas.

-Eres una estúpida... ¿Como te atreviste a llamarle y que te reconociera?- Si que estaba furioso.

-Tú no te preocupes, el imbécil de Uchiha no hará nada... Ama tanto a sus hijos, que no arriesgara sus vidas.- Parecía segura de si.

-Muy bien, vamos a comprar algo para estos niños, no me agrada...Hubiéramos secuestrado a la esposa...- Hablo mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenia dibujada una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

-Si la engaño conmigo, yo creo que realmente no la amaba… Y nos hubiéramos quedado con un palmo de narices...- Se levanto y encendió la chimenea.

Después camino a la recamara donde había encerrado a los hijos de Hinata y Sasuke, abrió la puerta y Makoto estaba sentada sobre la cama. Levanto sus preciosos ojos negros y miro a la pelirrosa, esa señora era mala, le había pegado a ella y a Itachi. El niño de tanto llorar se había quedado dormido.

-Mocosa, te vas a quedar encerrada con tu hermano y si intentan escapar, veras lo que les va a pasa…! Volvemos pronto- Amenazo a la pequeña, quien temblaba de miedo, mientras que Itachi dormía en su regazo.

-Sakura, huele a gas... Deberías apagar el fuego...- Le dijo el hombre mientras se alejaban.

-No te preocupes, abrí un poco la llave para encender la chimenea, solo escapo un poco... Apurémonos.- Dijo la pelirrosa, subiéndose al auto y después se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Makoto, espero a que se fueran.

Despertó a Itachi y para que no llorara le dio su pequeño dinosaurio verde para que jugara y el dije que le regalara hace unos días su abuelita Mikoto, con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha.

Corrió a la puerta de la habitación, pero estaba cerrada.

Entonces vio que la ventana estaba entreabierta, pero fácilmente cabrían por allí. Cargo a Itachi de caballito, y a punto de brincar al otro lado, hubo un estallido. La cabaña comenzó a incendiarse. Ella empezó a llorar, tenia miedo, si que lo tenia.

-Mamá, papá... Los queremos...- Dijo Makoto, y abrazo a su hermanito.

Ya eran más de las doce de la medianoche, habían pasado solo seis horas desde que recibieran esa maldita llamada.

De repente, Hinata despertó sobresaltada, Sasuke estaba a su lado.

-¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto.

-En el hospital... Ahora va a venir la Doctora Tsunade.- Alguien toco la puerta y en el umbral se quedo un hombre.

-El Señor Uchiha Sasuke.- Pregunto.

-Si, soy yo...- Dijo levantándose de su lugar, no hizo caso de la advertencia de Sakura y había llamado a Nara Shikamaru, que era un experto detective.

Sasuke se encamino hacia donde estaba el, antes de cerrar la puerta miro a Hinata que estaba algo sorprendida. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y el Uchiha tenia que hacer esa pregunta.

-Y dígame, ¿localizaron a mis hijos?- Pregunto, esperando una buena respuesta.

Shikamaru, solo lo miro y le entrego algo en sus manos, Sasuke comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué…?- Lo reconoció al instante, el dije de Makoto.

-Lo siento... Ellos, sus hijos...- Maldición, no encontraba las palabras para darle la noticia, el también era padre... Si tan solo...

-¿Que paso?... ¡Hable!- Le ordeno sosteniéndole de la camisa.

-Buscamos por toda la ciudad, pero hubo un incendio... Llegamos al lugar de los hechos y cuando lograron controlar las llamas, dentro de la cabaña... Encontramos esto y...- No pudo continuar, Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis hijos!- Grito Hinata, había escuchado todo y camino buscando el apoyo de su esposo...

Sasuke corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo fuertemente.

Juntos lloraron amargamente...

-¿Porque ellos?... ¿Porque?- Hinata se sumió en un sueño del cual no quería despertar...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Aunque no considere todo esto para la venganza de Sakura, ella no lo hubiera deseado así… ¿Que pasara ahora? Aun no lo se... Mañana, si me es posible, subo el otro capitulo... **__**Gracias a todos...**_


	7. Esperanza

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Fugaku y su esposa se encontraban en el hospital.

Estaban esperando a familia Hyuuga, que no tardarían en llegar. El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, mientras Mikoto lloraba angustiada. En ese momento llego Kiba acompañado de Naruto, se miraban consternados por los hechos recientes. Sasuke salió de la habitación donde estaba Hinata durmiendo. Le habían administrado un calmante y ahora dormía tranquilamente. Vio a los que allí se encontraban, Kiba lo miraba furioso. Transcurrieron varios minutos de forzoso silencio.

-¡Hijo! ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Que es lo que realmente le paso a los niños?- Pregunto la mujer de ojos negros.

Él se quedo en silencio, hablar con la verdad seria algo vergonzoso y más con su querida madre. El tardo en contestar, de sobra sabían todos que los niños habían muerto.

-Fue ella… La mujer con la que engañe a Hinata…- No dijo nada más. Sus padres estaban atónitos, y Kiba en ese instante le dio un puñetazo que casi le hizo retroceder y caer.

-¡MALDITO! Te dije claramente que no la lastimaras, ¡eres un cobarde!- Grito el Inuzuka. Todos se quedaron atónitos por su proceder.

Sasuke sangraba copiosamente de la nariz y la boca, pero no le importo, era menos de lo que se merecía.

-¡Tranquilo, Kiba!- Lo trato de detener Naruto.

-¡Suéltame Uzumaki! ¡Este maldito va a pagar por haber lastimado a la mujer que amo!- Dijo Kiba sin medir las consecuencias. El rubio estaba sorprendido, al igual que los Uchiha… Sasuke sabia de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa.

-¿Que has dicho, Kiba?- Pregunto Fugaku.

-Es algo que no debe importarle, pero ya que lo quiere saber…- No dijo mas, de pronto se sintió avergonzado por la escena que tuvo que presenciar la señora Uchiha, se disculpo y se alejó. Naruto lo siguió en silencio.

En ese instante llegaron los Hyuuga, Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y su esposa Tenten. La más joven se adelanto y vio a Sasuke con todo el odio que podía guardar en su corazón.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Por tu culpa, por tu culpa mis niños están muertos…- Dijo acercándose amenazadoramente y llorando como nunca antes. De repente alguien la detuvo antes de que se lanzara en pos de su cuñado que no levantaba la vista para nada.

Mikoto le había dado un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre que escurría sin tregua.

-Hanabi, contrólate… ¡No es el lugar ni el momento adecuados!- Dijo Neji, ella abrazo a su primo y lloro ocultándose en su pecho mientras que Tenten le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Itachi… Makoto… No…- Hanabi sollozaba fuertemente y a Naruto se le encogió el corazón. Esa familia estaba destrozada y no era para menos, miro al esposo de Hinata, se veía que estaba sufriendo con las circunstancias, pero… No merecía su lastima…

-Hiashi… Todo va salir bien…- Le dijo Fugaku al Hyuuga mayor. Él lo saludo muy a su pesar. Si bien no tenían buena comunicación, ahora tenían algo más en común, el dolor de haber perdido a sus nietos.

Duraron así más de veinte minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Neji y Tenten fueron a tomar un café y llevaron a Hanabi con ellos, un guardia de seguridad fue mandado a cuidar el orden. Kiba y Naruto estaban parados en una esquina, mientras Fugaku trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa. Sasuke permaneció sentado y cabizbajo, afortunadamente la hemorragia se había detenido.

Entonces, se acercó la doctora Tsunade. Era una mujer rubia y muy hermosa, además de amable.

-Doctora, ¿como se encuentra mi hija?- Pregunto Hiashi angustiado.

-Ella y sus bebés están fuera de peligro, aunque fue muy difícil controlarla. Le ha afectado la perdida de sus hijos mayores. Estuvo casi a punto de sufrir un aborto, pero gracias a Dios fue controlado…- Dijo mirando a todos que estaban sorprendidos con la noticia.

-¿A que se refiere con "bebés"?- Sasuke al fin rompió el silencio.

-¡Oh si! La señora Uchiha, tiene más de tres meses de embarazo… Con la ecografía que le practicamos, podemos deducir que son dos…- Dijo al fin.

"¿Dos? Eso… ¡No lo puedo creer!" Pensó Sasuke, dejando salir las lágrimas.

Todos sonrieron con la noticia. Naruto y Kiba no lograban comprender… ¿Estaba Hinata embarazada?

De repente llego Itachi y su esposa, Karin. Pero no traían a sus hijas.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Como sigue Hinata?- Pregunto el pelinegro que se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

-Esta bien, en lo que cabe…- Respondió.

Platicaron un largo rato, Karin abrazaba a su suegra mientras que Nara Shikamaru, se acercó en silencio.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, en la oficina de la doctora Tsunade, si me hacen el favor…-

Las dos familias se alejaron siguiendo al Nara y por supuesto Kiba y Naruto, se excluyeron del asunto.

Caminaron los dos hacia la cafetería, tenían mucho de que hablar.

Ordenaron dos cafés y miraron hacia la mesa contigua, Hanabi seguía llorando mientras la pareja la consolaba. Ellos no sabían la noticia de que Hinata iba a tener otros hijos, al menos eso menguaría su dolor. Vieron que una enfermera les llamaba, probablemente irían a la oficina de la doctora.

Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Amigo, porque no me lo dijiste?- Kiba solo se limito a verlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba bien en la silla.

-¿De que amas a Hinata? Sé por lo que me has contado, que es tu mejor amiga, pero jamás me dijiste que para ti significaba mucho mas…- Naruto se sentía avergonzado, de haber sabido que era el amor imposible de su mejor amigo, jamás hubiera puesto los ojos en ella.

-No tenia caso, aunque la amo, debo olvidarla… Para ella solo soy su amigo, su hermano… Nada más…- Dijo tristemente.

-¡Me doy cuenta! ¿Porque jamás le has revelado tus sentimientos?…- Pregunto Naruto, esperaba que el abriera su corazón y dijera, su porque. Pero Kiba no estaba seguro de hablar, no quería hacerlo, demás esta decir que el sabia que no tendría una oportunidad con ella… Ya no.

_No habían tardado ni quince minutos fuera, pero cuando llegaron estaban los bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego._

_-¡Maldición! ¿Que ocurre aquí?- Los dos delincuentes estaban atónitos con lo que veían sus ojos._

_Un bombero se les acerco._

_-¡Aléjense, es muy peligroso! ¿Conocían a los dueños de este lugar?- Pregunto y la pareja se intimido._

_-No… Solo pasamos por curiosidad…- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelirrosa._

_-¿Hay victimas mortales?- Pregunto Orochimaru._

_-No lo sabemos aun, será hasta que logremos controlar el fuego, mientras tanto, aléjense de aquí…- Les ordeno._

_Aun estaban frescos estos pensamientos en la mente de la mujer._

-Te lo dije, ahora nos quedamos sin dinero y también cargamos con la muerte de dos niños…- El pelinegro miro furiosamente a la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Bah! Para lo que me importa, de todos modos no iba cumplir con mi palabra… Los iba a matar, para que el Uchiha sufriera…- Dijo Sakura, mirando hacia la ventanilla. Ella era así, una mujer vengativa.

Lentamente Orochimaru detuvo el auto a orillas del camino.

-Eres una maldita sin corazón… No me extraña, abandonaste a tu propio hijo y ahora…- Le dijo cogiéndola del cuello y apretándolo fuertemente con sus manos.

-¡Sue-Suéltame!- La pelirrosa sentía que el aire le faltaba, busco entre las bolsas de su chaqueta, hasta que la encontró.

-¡Te vas a morir, maldita!- No pudo continuar, la Haruno le había disparado.

-¡Argh! ¿Que has hecho?- Trato de darle alcance, pero un segundo disparo se centro en la frente del hombre. Sakura se había convertido en una asesina de sangre fría y ahora, buscaría la forma de matar a Hinata, la mujer de su amante.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, entro Shikamaru seguido de Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi, Hiashi, Mikoto y Karin. Después de unos minutos llegaron Neji, Tenten y Hanabi.

Todos estaban callados.

-Quiero decirles, lo que hemos investigado del secuestro sus hijos. La niñera nos dijo que estaba en el parque, viéndolos jugar. Y que una mujer pelirrosa, le puso un arma en la espalda, pidiéndole que no se moviera, mientras un hombre, al que no le vio el rostro, cargo a los niños y los subió a una camioneta. Por lo que pudimos deducir, es que la niñera no tuvo que ver con el secuestro. Ahora… Después de indagar en la cabaña que se incendio, encontramos indicios de que los niños estuvieron allí… Como usted me dijo, Señor Uchiha… Llevaban un dije cada uno, con el símbolo su familia y es lo que encontramos. Como fueron diseñados en la Joyería mas famosa del país, es imposible que haya varios iguales, así que fue una suerte que las cosas se dieran así. Y de hecho, no encontramos sus cuerpos y el lugar se quemo por completo… Pero al menos debieron quedar los restos de los niños… Ahora si me lo permiten…- Se alejó a la puerta y la abrió.

Llamo a Sasuke, quien lentamente entro y una sorpresa lo aguardaba.

Allí estaban acostados dos pequeños niños, abrazados, durmiendo plácidamente. Sasuke lloro e incrédulo y con lentitud se acercó a las durmientes figuras.

"Makoto… Itachi…" No podía creerlo, ¡sus hijos habían sobrevivido! No supo cuando tiempo paso viéndolos y agradeciéndole a Dios un sin fin de veces, hasta que Itachi despertó.

-¡Papi!- Grito el pequeño, extendiéndole los brazos como solo el pequeño solía hacerlo.

-¡Itachi!- Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron al ver su sonrisa, tomo a su niño y le dio de besos y lo acerco a su corazón.

-¡Itachi! ¡Es mi papá!…- Makoto había despertado y al ver a Sasuke abrazando con mucho cariño a su hermanito, le dieron celos.

-¡Hija! Mi Makoto…- Sasuke la cargo y así estuvo con ellos varios minutos.

-¿Como lograron sobrevivir?- Volteo a ver al detective.

-Es una larga historia… Pero vamos a que los vean sus familiares- Dijo el Nara abriendo de nueva cuenta la puerta.

-¡Abuelos!-Grito Makoto.

Todos tenían abiertos los ojos de par en par, Mikoto casi se desmayo dé la impresión.

Ante ellos estaban sus queridos niños.

Hanabi corrió y se los arrebato a Sasuke. Los colmo de besos, no quería soltarlos, de verdad que no quería, pero Hiashi y Fugaku se los quitaron, mientras todos los rodeaban. Estaban sorprendidos con esa escena, con ese hermoso milagro y hasta Tsunade estaba llorando.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¿Que tendrá en mente ahora la Haruno?**_

_**¿Que hará Kiba con sus sentimientos y Naruto?**_

_**¿Que pasara con Hinata?**_

_**¡Mañana les subo el próximo capitulo!**_

_**La verdad, los niños de Hinata y Sasuke no iban a sobrevivir, pero algo me dijo… No seas cruel! Jejeje Bueno eso me dijeron en sus reviews y francamente tienen razón… **_

_**¡Mañana 3 de Agosto es mi cumple! ¡Yeaaah! Cumplo la mínima edad de XXVIII años… Jejeje ¡Ya estoy ruquita para andar haciendo fics! Jejeje**_

_**Pero amo el Sasuhina, que puedo hacer? n_n**_

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! **__**¡Saludos!**_


	8. Tu historia, Sakura

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Ha sido un verdadero milagro…- Dijo Hiashi, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su nieto.

Toda la familia seguía incrédula ante la sorpresa. Hanabi, sin que la vieran, se tallaba los ojos porque creía que se trataba de un sueño.

-Detective… ¿Como es posible que estos niños hayan escapado del incendio?- Pregunto Fugaku.

-Como le dije a el señor Sasuke Uchiha, es una historia bastante larga… Que luego les relatare, lo importante es que ellos están bien y ya tenemos el retrato hablado de la secuestradora…- Iba a continuar, pero el ruido de su celular lo interrumpió. –Disculpen…- Hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

-Doctora Tsunade, ¿cuando podremos darle la noticia a Hinata, de que sus hijos están vivos?- Pregunto Mikoto.

Después de un corto silencio, la doctora le contesto, no muy convencida.

-Aunque son excelentes noticias, no seria prudente. Aun necesita recuperarse de la amenaza de aborto, deberán esperar un poco mas.- Dijo terminantemente.

En otro lugar…

Eran las siete de la mañana, cuando una pelirrosa estaba de pie ante las puertas de ese lugar. El griterío de los niños la hacía estremecerse, se llevo las manos a los brazos.

De pronto vio a una mujer mayor, que encaminaba a un pequeño rubio demasiado hiperactivo. Ella dejo escapar una lagrima sincera, después de todo, ese niño era su hijo. En su corazón sintió un dolor agudo y si… ¿Que tal si él hubiera sido el secuestrado? ¿El que casi hubiera muerto en el incendio? La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse ese terrible pensamiento de su mente. Aun amaba a Naruto, pero ella sabia que Minato estaría mejor con el. Se castigaba mentalmente, por haberlos abandonado, por "ser tan débil". No, no lo era, ella había logrado afrontar lo terrible de su vida.

Allí estuvo largo rato observando a su hijo, tratando de no ser vista.

-Minato, atrapa el balón…- Le dijo un pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡Si! Gaara… ¡No tan alto!- Grito el niño y la pelota cayo a los pies de la mujer. El rubio corrió y se quedo viéndola con un deje de temor.

-¡Aquí esta tu balón!- Le dijo tendiéndoselo para que se acercara a ella y lo tomara de sus manos. Si Naruto supiera la verdad. El fijo sus ojos verdes en ella, era muy bonita y estaba llorando.

-¿Señora, que tiene?- Pregunto Minato. De repente una voz conocida les hizo voltear.

-¡Minato, ya es hora de que entres a clases!- Un hombre rubio tan parecido al niño, le llamo y dándole un abrazo se despidió de él.

-Nos vemos a las tres, ¿de acuerdo?- El pequeño asintió tímidamente y se despidió de la joven mujer, con un ligero movimiento de mano.

Cuando Minato se entremezclo con sus compañeritos, Naruto volteo a verla con ira.

-¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que si te largabas, jamás te acercaras a MI HIJO.- Le hizo notar que el niño era de su propiedad.

-¡Na-Naruto! No entiendes!- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ja! Que no entiendo? Recuerda, Sakura…- El Uzumaki se acercó amenazadoramente a la pelirrosa.

-Recuerda…- Repitió sus palabras.

Era una noche tormentosa. En el hospital estaban el y su hermosa esposa. Era diciembre y afuera hacia mucho frio.

-Sakura, no debimos dejar a Minato salir a jugar con la nieve…- El pequeño estaba terriblemente enfermo, pues tenia principios de pulmonía. El joven padre se sentía tan mal, si no fuera por su descuido…

-¡Hmp!- Fue lo que obtuvo de parte de su esposa. Naruto se sorprendió, de un tiempo para aca se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

- Amor… ¿Que ocurre?- El rubio se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Nada…- Respondió tajantemente.

-¿Nada? ¿Porque no me dices que pasa? Estoy preocupado, no eres la misma de siempre…- Hubo un tenso silencio y nadie dijo mas. Naruto suspiro y volvió a preguntar.-¿Que pasa?- La pelirrosa comenzó a apretar los puños, una ira incontenible hizo presa de su ser.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Te odio y te desprecio, ya no te amo… Mas bien, nunca te ame.- El rubio se quedo con sus ojos azules desorbitados.

-¿Que?- Pregunto con un hilillo de voz.

-Así como lo oyes, no quiero saber mas de ti ni de Minato, ¿sabes lo que me haría feliz? Dinero, el dinero es lo que me mueve… ¿Sabes que siento cuando te me acercas? Asco, ya me canse de fingir un amor que no siento… Porque yo…- Ella se detuvo, pues Naruto comenzó a llorar y después a reír nerviosamente.

-Sakura, estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?… Dímelo, por favor… Porque yo te amo y no sabes todo el daño que me estas haciendo, por favor dime que es un sueño…- Exclamo el joven cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Y si fueras inteligente me dejarías ir, porque NO TE AMO…- Soltó sin tocarse el corazón. Naruto lloro, como solo los hombres saben hacerlo.

-Pero… ¿Que hay de nuestro hijo?- Él se armó de valor al hacer esta pregunta.

-¿Acaso crees que me preocupa? ¡Quédatelo! No me importan en lo mas mínimo los dos…- El ojiazul, se levanto y la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos.

-Muy bien, fue tu decisión… Una cosa te digo, has perdido a tu hijo… ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Minato!- El la miro furiosamente.

-¡No te preocupes! Jamás me volverás a ver…- Lentamente la soltó de su fuerte agarre y ella dio media vuelta.

-¡SAKURA!- El grito su nombre, mientras la pelirrosa corría y se alejaba de allí.

-Desde ese día, me prometí que Minato a pesar de no tenerte, seria el niño mas feliz… Lo he logrado, así que ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!- Dijo el joven.

-Naruto, debes entender… Tengo mis razones… Si tan solo me escucharas…- Dijo sollozando.

-No, no… No quiero escucharte, lárgate antes de que no responda de mis actos…- Naruto se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, esa mujer era la que mas daño le había hecho y a pesar de estos tres años, el la seguía amando.

-¡Naruto! Yo te amo…- Él se quedo viéndola sorprendido. Era menos de lo que esperaba.

-¡LARGATE! No quiero volver a verte, ¿entiendes?- Le grito muy enojado.

-Sé que me merezco tu desprecio, Naruto… Pero no me juzgues sin conocer la verdad…- Suplico la joven aferrándose a la camisa del que fuera su amado esposo.

-Cuando te fuiste, Minato pregunto por ti… ¿Quieres saber que ocurrió en todos estos años? Te fuiste una semana antes de Navidad, fue una época terrible que prefiero olvidar. Cuando salimos del hospital, el solo quería verte. No me atreví a decirle que cobardemente, nos habías abandonado… Me destrozo el corazón al descubrirle una fotografía tuya debajo de la almohada, al verle llorar mirando a nuestra recamara en la oscuridad… ¡Escucharlo llamarte!- Naruto la aparto de él.

-Haruno Sakura, queda usted arrestada por el secuestro e intento de asesinato de los niños Uchiha.- Cinco policías la tenían rodeada, Naruto se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Tu? ¿Tu fuiste la que cometió esos crímenes?- Pregunto dando un paso atrás y alejándose de ella.

-¡No! Yo no fui… Naruto, créeme por favor… Fue ella… ¡Suzuki!- Naruto la miro sorprendido.

-¿Quien es Suzuki?- Pregunto, pero ya no obtuvo la respuesta ansiada, un oficial la esposo y se la llevo casi a rastras de allí.

-Como siempre mientes…- Dijo el Uzumaki. Sakura lloro al ver a su ex esposo reaccionar de esa manera, ellos la habían culpado y ya nada seria igual.

La familia se quedo impactada, habían logrado localizar a la secuestradora tan fácilmente y no solo eso, también descubrieron que había sido la esposa del abogado de Hinata: Uzumaki Naruto.

Llamaron a Sasuke, quien fue acompañado de Hiashi, Fugaku, Itachi y Neji. Las mujeres se quedaron cuidando a los niños y a Hinata.

-Bienvenidos…- Los saludo el detective Nara, al llegar a la cárcel del condado en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Donde esta esa maldita?- Grito Sasuke, golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio de Shikamaru.

-Por ahora, esta a punto de ser interrogada… Es por eso que necesitamos que estén presentes, síganme, por favor…- El hombre se adelanto y abrió una puerta, por la cual pasaron. Era como un cuarto de controles, había allí tres personas más, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, quien al igual que Nara Shikamaru era un excelente detective.

Después de las presentaciones, quedaron en silencio. El Uzumaki, se veía tenso, mientras que Kiba ignoro a los presentes.

-¿Donde esta la mujer?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Esta en la sala de Interrogaciones- Dijo el Aburame, señalando una enorme ventana. Sasuke la vio y una ira incontenible, se apodero de sus sentidos.

-¡Maldita!- El no midió sus palabras y Naruto lo miro con molestia en sus ojos.

-Tranquilo señor Uchiha, en este momento va a proceder el interrogatorio…- Dijo Shikamaru, llamando a dos guardias policiacos por el teléfono. Llegaron después de unos instantes, él se quedo con uno de los guardias y Shino entro acompañado del otro. Sasuke y sus familiares vieron entrar al detective, pero el reparo en algo importante. La mujer era diferente a lo que recordaba de ella, su cabello antes largo, ahora era corto y se miraba triste. "Probablemente, remordimiento de conciencia."

-No se preocupen, no nos puede ver… Escuchen va a comenzar.- Dijo encendiendo las bocinas y pidiendo silencio, pues todo iba a ser grabado.

La joven mujer alzo los ojos de la mesa, frente a ella había un micrófono y un vaso de plástico con agua. Se le miraba nerviosa y triste a la vez. Estaba incomoda, pues las esposas le hacían daño.

El Aburame comenzó.

-¿Nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento?- Pregunto el joven acomodándose las gafas.

-Haruno Sakura, tengo veinticinco años, nací un veintiocho de Marzo…- dijo sin titubear.

-¿Sabe porque ha sido arrestada?- Shino saco dos folders y los abrió.

-Si, se me acusa de un crimen que no cometí…- Ella fijo sus ojos verdes en el hombre. Todos los que escuchaban se quedaron atónitos con su respuesta.

-¿Secuestro? ¿Chantaje? ¿No le suenan conocidas estas acusaciones?- Pregunto mientras le lanzaba sobre la mesa los documentos, cerca de ella para que pudiera verlos.

-Ya les dije, soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa…- Fue su respuesta.

-Diga… ¿Cuando y como conoció al señor Uchiha?- El Aburame bebió un sorbo de su café.

-No lo conozco…- Sasuke a través del cristal, se quedo conmocionado. ¿Acaso era uno de sus trucos?

-¿Quien es Suzuki?- Al parecer Naruto les hizo saber a los detectives la "existencia" de esta persona.

-Ella… Ella es mi hermana gemela…- La joven comenzó a llorar. Todos se quedaron asombrados con su confesión, sobretodo Naruto.

-¿Tiene usted una hermana?- Pregunto el detective.

-Así es… Somos exactamente iguales…-Dijo sollozando.

-¿Cuál es su historia, Sakura?- Él ahora se quito las gafas, arrojándolas sobre la mesa, el guardia que lo acompañaba suspiro cansado.

-Suzuki y yo fuimos abandonadas en un Orfelinato, de nuestra madre solo nos quedo su apellido: Haruno. Pasamos largo tiempo allí, pero el trato era tan malo que decidimos huir. Vagamos por mucho tiempo por las calles de Konoha y ella entre mas crecía, revelaba realmente su forma de ser. Drogas, licor, robo.- La pelirrosa, dio un largo suspiro. -A los quince anos cometió su primer crimen, por lo cual fue arrestada en el acto… Había matado al dueño de una licorería, por el dinero y no solo eso…- Era vergonzoso para ella el revelarlo.

-Continúe, por favor…- La alentó el joven.

-Me obligo a prostituirme…- Ella se llevo las manos a la cara.

-¿Que dice?- Naruto la miro con los ojos abiertos, intento abrir la puerta y pedirle una explicación, pero fue detenido por Shikamaru. Todos estaban consternados

-Cuando fue arrestada, yo… Me sentí libre, comencé a trabajar en un restaurante y fui a la escuela. Quería cambiar mi marginado estilo de vida y lo logre, me hice maestra de pre escolar. Tiempo después conocí a Uzumaki Naruto… A los diecinueve años, me case con el… Enamorada, por supuesto y a pesar de mi pasado, que creí enterrado y olvidado… ¡Trate de ser feliz!- Dijo con una mueca a modo de sonrisa, pero las gruesas lagrimas la traicionaban, bañando sus mejillas.

-Oficial – Dijo Shikamaru a su subordinado. -Búsquenme el expediente de Haruno Suzuki, de inmediato- Ordeno el detective.

-Tiempo después, me embarace y fue lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida, al igual que con mi amado esposo, a quien amo con todo mi corazón…- Sakura se llevo las manos al pecho. Aun consideraba al rubio como su "esposo". Naruto, no salía de su estupor.-Su amor y protección, era lo que necesitaba mi alma desvalida…- Al parecer su llanto no tendría fin.

-¿Y como es que…?- Pregunto Shino, la pelirrosa continuo.

-Suzuki regreso a mi vida y cuando la vi, mi mundo se hizo añicos. Ella me necesitaba, quería usar mi nombre puesto que escapo de la cárcel… Como al principio me negué, me amenazo diciéndome que Naruto se iba a enterar de la clase de persona que yo era… ¡Una marginada y prostituta! Me llene de temor y los abandone, cuando más me necesitaban… Suzuki usurpo mi identidad. Haciéndole creer a Orochimaru, que ella era en realidad yo- El detective la interrumpió.

-¿Quien es Orochimaru?- Pregunto llevándose una mano a la barbilla, tratando de recordar si no se trataba de aquel delincuente que estaba prófugo de la justicia.

-Ese hombre fue el que me exploto, aunque fueron escasas las veces que estuve con sus clientes, pues la mayoría al verme llorar me dejaban, sin tocarme siquiera… El me golpeaba, aun delante de mi hermana… Cuando le pedía ayuda, ella se burlaba con malicia, siempre creí que disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento.- Al parecer, el solo recordarlo le enfermaba.

-Durante tres años, ella tuvo amantes y se dio la gran vida… Un día fue a Paris a visitar a uno de ellos, cuando regreso me conto que conoció a un empresario muy rico, su idilio duro solo dos meses. En ese lapso de tiempo se alejó de Orochimaru pero Suzuki juraba vengarse de el… Lo odiaba, incluso me dijo que iba matarlo…- Bebió un sorbo del agua tomando el vaso con dificultad, tenia la boca seca.

-¿Porque odiaba a este hombre?- Mientras hacia la pregunta, el detective revolvió los documentos.

-Cuando tenía catorce años, Orochimaru y sus amigos, abusaron sexualmente de ella. Es algo que jamás le perdono, siempre fingió que todo estaba bien, pero eso…- Dijo apretando los puños.

-Detective Nara, aquí esta el archivo de Haruno Suzuki- El recién llegado le extendió varias carpetas en las manos. Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, comenzó a leerlo cuidadosamente.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto, no olvidaba que él le había "robado" al amor de su vida, pero ahora el abogado de Hinata, estaba muy preocupado por esa mujer. Kiba lo confortaba dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que Hiashi hablaba en voz baja con Itachi y Fugaku, respecto a lo que habían escuchado.

De pronto salieron los dos oficiales del cuarto, donde habían dejado a una Haruno llorosa.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora?- Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

-Continuaremos en unos minutos…- respondió el Aburame.

-Que bien, he encontrado algo interesante…- Shikamaru, le extendió los folios.

-Haruno Suzuki… ¿Muerta?- Pregunto el de los anteojos oscuros.

-Si, esta mujer esta mintiendo, a mi parecer tiene doble personalidad o algo así…- Todos se quedaron perplejos por la pronta deducción del hombre.

-Muy bien, continuaremos…- Shino entro a la habitación, seguido del mismo oficial. Este tomo asiento y el detective lentamente se acercó a ella, apago la luz para encender después una lámpara, que le dio de lleno en el rostro a la joven mujer.

-Sakura, ¿porque miente respecto a su hermana?- Él fue directo en formular la pregunta.

-¿Que dice?- Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Sabemos que su hermana murió en la cárcel, debido a un motín que se origino allí, hace más de tres años…- Él le extendió el documento para que lo leyera.

-¡No! Ella esta viva…- La cabeza le dio vueltas, tenían que creerle.

La interrogación se prolongo por mas de seis horas, ella no salía de lo mismo, Suzuki estaba viva.

Fue llevada a una celda, en el camino se topo con varias personas, todos la miraban con odio y ella se intimido, de repente sus ojos repararon en unos azules que la miraban tristemente y su corazón se encogió. Ella se detuvo frente a él.

-Naruto…- Dijo su nombre en un suspiro.

-Te odio… Ojala te pudras en la cárcel…- Escupió sus palabras. Sakura comenzó a llorar; el oficial la halo del brazo y caminaron por el largo pasillo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que se me seco cerebro y ya no supe como continuar la historia… ¡Espero sea de su agrado!**_

_**Agradezco por sus felicitaciones, de verdad mi cumple fue el mas horrible… **__**¡Snif! Tuve que trabajar, pero el Lunes 2 lo festeje… Guejejeje**_

_**Cuídense mucho y agradezco a todos por leer esta historia, además de los que me dejan un review… **__**¡Los quiero! Gracias n_n**_


	9. Despedida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Neji tuvo que regresar, debido a que Tenten le había llamado. Iría por su esposa y por los hijos de su prima. De verdad que fue un día ajetreado, sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón que todo el peso de la ley recayera sobre la secuestradora.

Al llegar al Hospital encontró a los niños dormidos. Aunque no lo hizo notar, estaba muy feliz de que ellos estuvieran con vida. Esperaba con ansias tener a los suyos propios pero si apenas tenia seis meses de casado, por el momento no era su prioridad. Tomo a Makoto en brazos y Tenten llevo a Itachi, seguidos de Hanabi.

-Karin, Mikoto, cuiden a mi hermana… Por favor…- Dijo la menor de los Hyuugas, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ellas asintieron.

Así pasaron más de siete horas, esperando el regreso de los hombres, ya querían saber que había pasado en su larga ausencia.

-Mikoto, ¿le gustaría ir a tomar un café? No tardamos, además mi concuña debe estar durmiendo tranquilamente.- Karin se acomodó los lentes. Pues aparte de comer algo en la cafetería de Hospital, podría llamar a la niñera de sus hijas, pues hacia casi un día que no las veía y ya comenzaba a extrañarlas. Eran dos pequeñas pelirrojas muy lindas, Setzuna y Saori.

Las vio perderse por el pasillo, esa era su oportunidad.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, allí estaba ella. Había despertado y lloraba angustiadamente. Una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Aun estas triste?- Pregunto una melosa voz.

-¿Huh? ¿Quien es usted?- Dijo Hinata secándose las lagrimas, pero aun tenia la mirada fija en un punto desconocido de la sabana.

-¡Tal vez quieras verme detenidamente!- El cañón de un arma se pego en su frente.

-¿Que? ¿Que ha-hace aquí?- Esa persona le inspiraba miedo.

-¡Te vas a morir!- Grito con furia y desprecio contra la ojiblanca, ella comenzó a temblar y rogaba a Dios que esa persona desistiera de su amenaza.

-Mikoto-sama, me alegra de que los niños de Hinata estén bien…- Dijo Karin, que bebía su café mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la esposa de Sasuke.

-Si, todo termino y esa mujer esta presa…- La morena suspiro tranquila. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban fuera de la habitación y Karin entro, para ver como estaba Hinata.

Una escena muy aterradora se presento ante ella.

-¿Quien es usted?- Le grito arrojándole el café caliente a esa mujer, que ahora tenia encañonada a la esposa de Sasuke.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita!- Grito, viendo a la intrusa con odio. Sin misericordia, disparo y la pelirroja cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Horas más tarde, en los separos de la Policía.

Después de que interrogaran a Sakura, los cuatro hombres fueron por sus pertenencias. La ley establecía: Nada de celulares a partir de este punto.

-¡Rayos! ¿Porque tengo tantas llamadas perdidas?… Karin no puede estar sin mi…- Rio Itachi y comenzó a marcar.

-Hiashi, vamos adelantándonos, necesito ver a mi esposa y a mis nueras por supuesto…- Fugaku, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al Hyuuga.

-Jóvenes, dense prisa…- Dijo el ojiperla, viendo a los dos hermanos. Sasuke reviso su celular, también tenía llamadas perdidas, no les tomo importancia y siguió caminando.

-¿Madre? Creí que sería Karin… ¿Que dices?- Todos vieron como el ánimo de Itachi cambio espontáneamente.

-CUANDO? Madre, por favor, no me mientas… ¿Esta bien? ¿Que si Karin esta bien?- Todos lo miraron estupefactos, sus manos temblaron, haciendo que inconscientemente el celular resbalara al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la alfombra.

-¡Itachi! ¿Que ocurre? ¡Habla!- Sasuke lo apretó de los brazos, pero su hermano solo lloraba.

-¡Hijo! Itachi!- Se escuchaba la voz de Mikoto por la bocina del celular.

-Madre, soy Sasuke… ¿Que paso con Karin?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-Hijo, ocurrió una desgracia… Karin esta...- Mikoto comenzó a sollozar.

-¿QUE? - Grito apretando con fuerza el celular.

-Hijo, dense prisa…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo y Sasuke vio a su hermano mayor con preocupación.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Porque estás así?- Pregunto Fugaku molesto.

-Esta herida, alguien trato de matar a Hinata, pero Karin llevo la peor parte…- Dijo el, levantándose del suelo, donde cayó debido a la impresión de saber que su esposa había sido víctima de un desquiciado.

-¡Alto!- Todos giraron hacia donde provenía esa voz.

-Detective Nara. ¿Que ocurre?- Lo vieron llegar corriendo y a causa de la carrera, le faltaba el aliento. El Aburame venia con el.

-¡La detenida escapo!- Dijo el castaño.

-¿Que?- Preguntaron los hombres mayores al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si! Me han hablado del Hospital donde esta su esposa Señor Uchiha y no solo eso, tenemos que ir inmediatamente a este lugar.- Dijo mientras le mostraba una hoja de papel con una dirección.

¿Como es que Sakura había podido esfumarse de un lugar tan vigilado? Alguien definitivamente debió ayudarle. Pensó sasuke.

Lejos de ese lugar…

La puerta de la casa, cedió a sus golpes. Tenía que relajarse, no haber podido matar a la mujer de su amante no le hacia ninguna gracia. Se dio una ducha y recogió su largo cabello rosado en una cola de caballo. Busco algo más para estar cómoda. Sobre la mesa había una botella de Brandi, se sirvió una copa y se sentó sobre el amplio sofá.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas allí?- Se dirigió a un rincón que estaba en penumbras.

-¡Solo lo necesario! ¿Que has hecho Suzuki?- Pregunto una voz suave pero firme.

-Lo necesario, vengarme de Orochimaru, de Sasuke… Hasta me lleve a una idiota por entrometerse en donde nadie le había llamado…-Dijo dando un sorbo a la bebida.

-¡Has ensuciado mi nombre! ¿Que acaso no tienes corazón?- La voz ahora sonaba triste.

-¡CALLATE! ¿Que sabes tú de tener corazón? ¿Acaso no abandonaste a tu hijo? ¡Te dolió mas tu maldita reputación que dejar de ser madre! Somos iguales, hermanita…- Ella sintió que sus verdes ojos se clavaban en su ser.

-¡No es verdad! Tu no sabes….- Al fin se acercó revelando a la joven mujer, que era idéntica a la que ahora estaba sentada. Suzuki reparo en que vestía con un extraño uniforme de color naranja.

-¡Vaya! ¿En donde estuviste?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡En la cárcel! Por tu maldita culpa…- Sakura se acercó amenazadoramente a su hermana.

- Tienes suerte, ¿acaso escapaste?- Soltó la pelirrosa que estaba sentada en el sofá, con una sonrisa sarcástica… Suzuki había fingido su muerte para poder escapar.

Se vieron mutuamente por largo rato, era imposible que su hermana fuera una malvada.

Unos autos se estacionaron y varias luces, rojas y azules, alumbraron la oscuridad de esa casa.

-¿LA POLICIA? ¡MALDITA PERRA! – Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando su arma. Sakura encendió las luces y abrió la puerta. Dos detectives entraron, seguidos de varios policías.

-Bien Sakura, ¿donde está su hermana?- Pregunto el Nara.

-¡Esta armada, tengan cuidado!- Dijo mirando al Aburame, quien estaba presto a subir al piso superior.

-Sakura, entrégate ahora mismo…- Naruto fue avisado del escape de la Haruno, había seguido a los autos patrulla y allí estaba, en medio de la habitación.

-¡Naruto!- Dijo acercándose a él.

-¡Buenas noches, cuñadito!- Sakura y Naruto voltearon a ver a la mujer que ahora le apuntaba al rubio, quien estaba sorprendido con el enorme parecido de las dos. Ninguno de los policías hizo un movimiento en falso, temían por la vida de la pareja.

Ella disparo varias veces y el rubio cerro los ojos esperando recibir el impacto de las balas. Esa sería la última carta que se jugaría Suzuki.

-¡Nooo!- Todo paso en cámara lenta, Sakura giro y en un rápido movimiento cubrió a Naruto, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Recibiendo los impactos en su espalda y brazos.

Antes de morir, dicen que toda tu vida pasa como si de una película se tratara. ¡Mentira! Vuelves a vivirla… Ella se dio cuenta, pero no estaban los malos momentos, sino los buenos, los que la hacían feliz…

_-¿Quisieras ser mi esposa, Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto, tímidamente._

_-¡No!- Fue su respuesta._

_-Anda, sabes que te amo…- El rubio noto que ella bromeaba._

_-Bueno… Así si… Yo también… ¡Te amo Naruto!- Sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo_.

_No hubo invitados en su boda, solo ellos dos, además de Kiba. Pero para ella, fue uno de los días más felices de su vida._

Lentamente Naruto abrió sus ojos, había sentido el peso de un cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo. El después correspondió sintiendo que sus manos se llenaban de un líquido caliente y viscoso.

-Te dije, te amo… Naruto… Y… Te quería decir el porqué de mi decisión de abandonarlos… Yo…-

-Yo lo sé…- Dijo el abrazándose aun mas, a la joven. Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, él lo sabía, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron.

_-Felicidades, esta embarazada Señora Uzumaki…- El doctor le extendió sus resultados. Ella agradeció y camino fuera de allí, sentía que flotaba sobre nubes._

_-¿Un bebe?- Se decía llorando de felicidad, ¿como se lo iba a decir a su esposo?… Debía ser una maravillosa sorpresa._

_¿Como podría hacerlo? ¡Él no se lo esperaba! Debía planear algo, pues no podía llegar y decírselo de golpe._

_En una tienda departamental compro un platito, con cucharita y un biberón. Algunas prendas, calcetines, camisetitas, después de esto se fue a su casa. Miro el reloj, faltaba media hora para que llegara su esposo del trabajo. Acomodo la pequeña ropa del beb__é__ entre la de Naruto. De sobra sabia que llegando del trabajo tomaba una ducha._

_Acomodo los platos de ellos dos, pero no los del beb__é__._

_El llego, dio un tierno beso a Sakura y subió a su recamara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se oyó gritar al rubio, al final de los escalones._

_-Gracias por los calentadores, ¡son muy útiles!- Ella subió y encontró a Naruto poniéndose los calcetines del beb__é__ en la nariz. Eso fue de lo mas gracioso. _

_El plan A había sido un fracaso._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos, ella sirvió la comida. El joven se sentó y acomodo la servilleta en sus piernas… Con sus ojos azules vio que su esposa acomodo otros cubiertos._

_-¿Porque no me dijiste que íbamos a tener visita?- Pregunto con un deje de molestia._

_-Naruto, es alguien importante…- Dijo riendo._

_-¿IMPORTANTE? Debo subir y ponerme algo mas presentable…- Él se levanto y se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje, traía unos pants de color naranja y una camiseta blanca. Definitivamente no era apropiada esa ropa para recibir a alguien "importante"._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo va a tardar?- Pregunto y estaba listo para alejarse a su habitación.-¡Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- Dijo al ver que su esposa tenia puesta una camiseta de tirantes rosa y una falda de mezclilla._

_-¡Pues nueve meses!- Su marido al parecer no captaba a la primera._

_-¿QUE? ¡Nueve meses! Me van a matar de hambre, no lo acepto…- Grito molesto._

_-Naruto… ¡Vas a ser pap__á__!- Dijo al fin. Naruto era un cabecita hueca y ni siquiera se había dado por enterado. El plan B fue otro fracaso._

_-¿Que dices?- El abrió sus ojos azules de par en par._

_-¡Vas a ser P-A-P-A!- Sakura lo deletreo, pues el aun la miraba confundido._

_-¿P-A-P-A? Pap__á__, pa-pa… ¿PAP__Á__?- Naruto casi lloraba de la felicidad, abrazo a la chica y la levanto dándole varias vueltas en el aire._

_-¡Bájame!- Rio contenta._

_-¿Como se va a llamar si es niño?- Pregunto el ojiazul, cubriéndola de besos._

_-Minato, ¿te parece? – Él se quedo viéndola con dulzura, ese era el nombre de su padre._

_-¡Si, lo que tu digas!- El la volvió abrazar una vez mas, sin duda fue un día muy feliz para ambos._

-¿Sakura? ¡Despierta por favor!- Grito el rubio dejando escapar sus lagrimas, la mujer los volvió a abrir lentamente.

Todo esto paso en unos cuantos segundos. Al verse rodeada, Suzuki se llevo el arma a la boca y halo del gatillo. Rodo por las escaleras y cayo sobre la alfombra, en un charco de sangre. Había muerto. Todos se quedaron impactados, nunca supieron cual fue el móvil de su suicidio. No era remordimiento, no, no lo era.

-¡Señor Uzumaki! Ya viene una ambulancia en camino, cúbrala con esta chaqueta, para que no entre en shock.- Dijo el Aburame, viendo a la pelirrosa que yacía en los brazos del rubio y comenzaba a temblar.

-Na-Naruto… Antes de irme… Perdóname… ¡Por favor!- La joven no podía articular las palabras con voz firme, de súbito cerro los ojos y se sumió en un sueño, del que jamás podría despertar.

Naruto abrazo a Sakura, la había perdonado desde que supo la historia de su vida, aquella que tanto tiempo se empeño en ocultarle. No le importaba, después de todo él la amaba. Volteo hacia donde estaba Suzuki, en ese momento la cubrieron con una sabana. La sangre corría ensuciando la alfombra. Uno de los policías le había tomado fotografías y otro apuntaba en un bloc de notas los acontecimientos recientes.

-Sakura… Perdóname tú a mí… Te amo con todo mi corazón…- Sus ojos se nublaron una vez más, dando rienda suelta al llanto.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Opiniones?**_

_**Nota importante: Juro que se me seco el cerebro. ¡Snif! Este y el anterior, están dedicados a Naruto y a Sakura... Saludos**_


	10. Perdon

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_.

En el sepelio solo se podía ver la figura de un hombre rubio, acompañado de un pequeño tan parecido a él. Depósito unas orquídeas en el ataúd, ella se lo había pedido así. Nadie más estaba, su amigo Kiba tenía asuntos que resolver y solamente estaban ellos dos.

-Papi, ¿quién era esa persona que murió? ¿Era la misma que vi en mi escuela? ¿Que le paso?- Varias preguntas le dirigió Minato, con curiosidad.

-No… Era tu tía Suzuki…- Naruto no sabía cómo continuar, al parecer el chiquillo se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Tenía una tía?

Después de que terminaran los servicios fúnebres se alejaron de aquel siniestro lugar, abordaron el auto y se fueron con rumbo desconocido.

Hinata fue dada de alta, estaba bien, después de haber perdido a sus bebes...

Al ver a su cuñada en aquella situación tan difícil. No, no quería recordarlo.

Fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Karin, agradecía a Dios que la bala solo le haya rozado el hombro, por suerte los guardias pasaban por allí y Mikoto les dio el aviso de que había escuchado un disparo. Alcanzaron a ver a esa mujer antes de que arremetiera contra la joven ojiperla, tenía que agradecerle el haberla ayudado.

Entro y vio a sus sobrinas, que cubrían de mimos a la pelirroja, acompañadas de Itachi. Sintió unos celos tremendos, ellos eran una familia, digamos, perfecta. Y la suya estaba destruida.

-¡Tía!- Grito Setzuna, ella tenía nueve años y Saori, la misma edad que tenía Makoto, cuando _vivía._

-Hola pequeñas…-Las abrazo y les dio un beso tierno a cada una.

-Hinata, me alegro de que estés bien, ¿quién vino por ti?- Pregunto Karin.

-Este… Nadie, me acaban de dar de alta y no tuve tiempo de llamar a alguien… Y tomare un taxi…- Respondió la joven, tratando de ocultar que no quería ver a Sasuke.

-¡Yo te llevo!- Dijo el Uchiha.

-¡No! No te preocupes, además, quiero ir a cierto lugar… ¿Do-donde, están enterrados mis hijos?- Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de controlar el llanto y la tristeza que le ocasionaba recordar a sus niños. El joven matrimonio volteo a verse sorprendido, era cierto, aun no le habían dicho lo de sus pequeños.

-Hinata… Es algo complicado, deja que Itachi te acompañe, ¿sí?- Karin sugirió, después de todo, las niñas se podían quedar con ella, además de que su suegra estaría allí en unos cuantos minutos.

-… Está bien…- La chica dudo en aceptar su ayuda, pero en fin, no traía dinero y estar con alguien conocido le daría la fuerza para soportar cuando estuviera frente a la tumba de sus hijos.

-¡Perfecto!- El joven se despidió de sus nenas y de su esposa, dándole a esta un beso en los labios. Hinata se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos del lugar en silencio, rápido llegaron al lobby del hospital y allí estaba él.

-Sa-Sasuke?- Ante ella estaba el autor de todas sus desgracias y desdichas. Por su culpa, por su culpa había perdido a sus hijos. No lo perdonaría, jamás lo haría.

-Bueno, entonces aquí me quedo… Con permiso…- Dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo a la habitación de su esposa, dejando a su cuñada con la boca abierta, deseosa de decirle: "No seas cruel, no te vayas"

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, Hinata deseaba correr y abrazar a Sasuke, decirle que lo amaba y… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

El no merecía nada.

El joven por un momento quiso saber que pensaba ella, antes había sido como un libro abierto para él y ahora…

Hinata camino decidida y paso de largo, sin mirarlo siquiera. De repente sintió que él se aferraba a su brazo, haciéndola girar, y rápidamente la atrajo hacia él y sin dudarlo plasmo un beso en sus labios. Aquellos que tanto anhelaba desde hacía casi un mes. Ella tenía la vista desorbitada. "¿Me está besando? ¡Dios mío! ¿Me está besando?"

Su corazón latía a mil, lo deseaba y no hizo más que corresponder.

Lo abrazo fuertemente, aspirando el olor de su cuerpo y su aliento que la embriagaba. La tomo de la cintura sin importarles nada más, estaban en las nubes.

Alguien más los observaba, el ojiazul se quedó allí mientras que su pequeño hacia una mueca de disgusto. Naruto le cubrió los ojos, ese no era espectáculo para niños.

-¡Ejem!- Él se aclaró la garganta y los dos voltearon hacia dónde provino el sonido.

-¡Uzumaki-san!- Hinata se separó de su esposo y se acercó al joven, que venía acompañado. Sasuke, no pudo dejar de sentir celos, molesto se cruzó de brazos.

-Hinata, te presento a Minato, es mi hijo…- Naruto puso las manos en los hombros del niño, quien miraba a la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, Minato!- Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, alborotándole el rubio cabello.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Saludo el pequeño a la pareja.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto la ojiperla.

-Venimos a visitar a mi ex esposa, sufrió un accidente… Ella estará bien…- Dijo el rubio.

-¡Sí, voy a ver a mi mama!- Él se veía entusiasmado, mientras halaba de la mano a su padre.-Vamos papi… Adiós Hina-chan y señor besucón…- Los dos se despidieron, desapareciendo al subir al elevador. Sasuke se sonrojo por cómo le llamo Minato. "¿Señor besucón?"

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que aquella mujer tratara de matar a Hinata, ahora ya no había razón para separarse, pues Suzuki se había suicidado. Firmo la salida de su esposa y se alejaron en silencio.

Llevaba quince minutos conduciendo, tanto Sasuke como su esposa no hablaron en el trayecto, pero ella lloraba desconsoladamente. El pelinegro sentía que su corazón se destrozaba al ver caer cada una de esas lágrimas, ojala pudiera eliminar el pasado y estar como si nada hubiera acontecido. Le dolia que ella estaba sufriendo por todo lo que le había hecho. Giro el rostro hacia la puesta del sol, que se reflejaba en el agua y que en ese momento, se estaba cubriendo de negros nubarrones. Habían llegado al puente más importante de Konoha, de pronto Hinata salió del auto aun en movimiento.

-¡HINATA!- El detuvo el auto y se quitó de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad para salir corriendo detrás de ella.

La joven se subió en la baranda del puente, mientras lloraba y sus pensamientos rondaban sin tregua en su mente.

"¡Makoto! ¡Itachi! ¿Porque me dejaron? ¿Porque? Ahora también mis gemelitos, los he perdido, he perdido todo lo que me importaba en la vida… Mi Sasuke, ¿Porque me hiciste tanto daño?… Que tonta soy, probablemente me lo merecía. También merezco morir…- Ella se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla del puente, era una caída libre de más de treinta metros. Hinata rio irónicamente, mientras que las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mojándole el rostro.

-¿Que pretendes?- Grito angustiado el Uchiha, quedándose a una distancia prudente.

La joven dio media vuelta, abrazándose de uno de los pilares que sostenían la plataforma, ella le clavo la mirada con rencor.

El espero una respuesta inmediata, el tráfico comenzó a aumentar debido a que Sasuke había dejado su auto en medio del camino y curiosos veían la extraña escena.

-No pretendo nada, lo hare…- Dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-¿Que dices? Hinata… No… ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!- Sasuke trato de acercarse rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! No te me acerques, juro que si lo haces me arrojare al rio…- Él se quedó a escasos tres metros de la ojiperla, el terror se apoderaba de él, no la perdería, no de nuevo.

-Hinata…- Dejo escapar las lágrimas libremente, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

-¿Cuánto más Sasuke? ¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir por ti?- La joven dejaba salir toda su frustración, se volteo y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, ese sería testigo de su triste fin. Se soltó decidida, extendiendo sus brazos y cerrando los ojos pesadamente, suspiro unas palabras al viento, que más eran dirigidas para su joven esposo.

"Adiós, Sasuke…"

Él se quedó atónito al escucharla, sin saber que hacer pues sus piernas no le respondían. Vio caer la grácil figura de la mujer, lentamente, como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta.

-Hi-na-ta… ¡Nooo!- Corrió y se asomó al rio, no logro ver nada.

-Llamamos a la policía y a los bomberos, pero si sobrevivió, no sabemos si llegaran a tiempo…- Escucho hablar a uno de las espectadores. Sasuke sin pensarlo se arrojó tras ella, él era un experto nadador y clavadista, pero la altura era de por si peligrosa.

-¡Oiga!Espere!- Fue lo último que escucho.

Se sumergió en el agua para después salir a flote, no se veía nada y además la lluvia era un obstáculo que obstruía la visión. Pronto varias embarcaciones de la policía de Konoha y del servicio de emergencias hicieron su aparición. El tiempo se acortaba y no había indicios de Hinata por ningún lado, nado por varios minutos, ya la esperanza de encontrarla con vida se iba por la borda. Volteo una vez más, un bote salvavidas lo esperaba y allí la vio aferrada a una de las columnas que sostenían el enorme puente. Por alguna extraña circunstancia la corriente del rio la había arrastrado hasta allí. Nado y se acercó a la joven, quien tiritaba de frio.

"Por algo que no puedo entender… Estoy viva… ¿Sera que Dios tiene algo especial para mí, después de haber perdido todo?"

Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, para después perder el conocimiento.

-Todo estará bien princesa, todo estará bien…- Sasuke le hablo al oído, pero ella ya no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Está bien, Kiba-kun…- Una joven rubia estaba sentada en la sala de un lujoso departamento.

-¿Podrás entenderme?- Él estaba parado frente a la ventana, mientras veía la lluvia caer afuera.

-Lo que no comprendo es, ¿ porque no quieres que esperemos? Digo, cachorrito… Te amo, pero para mí mala fortuna tengo muchos compromisos…- Le dijo Ino acercándose a su novio y abrazándolo, el aspiro su aroma, a duraznos, nada que ver con el de Hinata. Pero que a él le encantaba.

-Bien, tengo que arreglar un asunto... No te preocupes.- Él se apartó dándole un beso y salió a la calle, necesitaba meditar en lo que iba a hacer. Llamo a Naruto, quien estaba en el hospital con Sakura, pero decidió no molestarlos.

Camino aún más, la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, se maldijo por no haber cogido el paraguas al salir. Llego a una cafetería, entro y ordeno un expreso. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en una figura conocida de orbes blancos. Él sonrió, tal vez ella podría darle noticias de esa mujer que tanto había amado.

-Hola, Hanabi-chan…- Le dijo acercándose.

-¡Hola, Kiba-kun! ¿Qué haces por estos lares?- La joven le dirigió una agradable sonrisa y dándole un sorbo a su cappuccino.

-Nada… ¿Cómo esta Hinata?- Él quería saber de su amor imposible.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo…- El Inuzuka se sonrojo con este comentario "mordaz" de la ojiperla.

-B-bueno, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de visitarla, además de que tu cuñado me prohibió verla…- Dijo esto con pesar.

-Está bien, de sobra sé que es un idiota arrogante, me nace del corazón golpearlo hasta desfigurarle su linda cara, de hecho… En fin, Hina-chan está bien…- De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar con la melodía de "California Girls".

-Adelante...- La alentó Kiba, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada de disculpa.

Él se concentró en beber su café, pero era imposible pensar en otras cosas que no fuera sobre Hinata y su confesión, sí, porque había decidido confesarle a su amiga, que la amaba. Sería como quitarse una pesada carga de encima.

Hanabi regreso de inmediato, se le veía seria, pero él se abstuvo de preguntar.

-¡Mi cita no llegara!- Soltó y se dejó caer en la silla. -¿Todos los hombres son idiotas o es una competencia?- dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba rodo los ojos, pronto sabría que significaban aquellas palabras de la joven Hyuuga.

Sasuke, espero por Hinata, quien estaba en revisión, afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores y estaba en perfecto estado, solo tenía un ligero caso de hipotermia, pero sin duda se podría ir esa misma noche.

La joven mujer le había pedido que no le avisara a nadie de su estúpida decisión, ese sería un secreto que olvidarían y que jamás le dirían a nadie, solo ellos dos lo sabrían. Aunque sería imposible que no se dieran cuenta sus familiares, pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

Fue una gran sorpresa para Tsunade, quien hablo seriamente con Hinata. Llegaron a casa de su padre a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, ella entro seguida de Sasuke, todo estaba muy callado. Subieron a la habitación donde se estaba quedando desde que se separara de su aun esposo. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, si, todo estaba como lo había dejado anteriormente. Volteo a ver al Uchiha quien la miraba, con… dulzura? No dijo nada, de pronto, sus ojos perlados se centraron en la enorme cama que estaba revuelta, las colchas al parecer cubrían algo que formaba un pequeño bulto.

Tuvo la curiosidad de ver que había allí, pero dudaba.

Se acercó tirando de las mantas, y al hacerlo se quedó petrificada. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, los cuales se cristalizaron, mientras comenzaba a temblar. Se llevó las manos al pecho y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. ¿Estaba soñando? Tal vez se había vuelto loca…

Su corazón pálpito con fuerza, ante ella estaban los pequeños Itachi y Makoto. Poso sus manos en su rostro, para ahogar los sollozos y no despertar a sus angelitos, sus piernas no soportaron más y se rindieron.

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke corrió hacia ella, quien estaba en el suelo de rodillas.

-¿Están vivos? Dime que es verdad, que ellos están allí dormidos y que no me he vuelto loca… ¿Tú los ves?- El joven sonrió y la volteo, atrayéndola hacia él. Así se quedaron, abrazados por un corto periodo de tiempo.

De repente el Uchiha observo que Itachi se había despertado. Aun somnoliento, se bajó de la cama y se tallo sus negros ojitos. La joven estaba de espaldas así que no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que sintió que unas cálidas manitas le acariciaban el rostro y los brazos. Ella abrió sus blancos orbes y vio la carita del pequeño, quien sonreía. Los colores se le fueron del rostro, su respiración se hizo lenta y seguía llorando.

-¿Mami? ¿Suske?- Hinata sonrió, a veces el pequeño olvidaba decirle "Papi" a Sasuke enfrente de ella.

Ella abrazo a su pequeñín, que se sintió incomodo por la muestra de cariño de su mama, era algo común en él.

-Mi bebe, mi Itachi… Mi vida, estas bien… ¡Oh! Gracias a Dios…-Ella se cubrió con la mano que tenía libre el rostro para que el niño no se fuera a asustar, de verla llorar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- Makoto salto de la cama y brinco trepándose de la pierna de Hinata.

-Mako, tranquila… - Le espeto Sasuke.

-No, no te preocupes…- La joven mujer, abrazo a sus hijos, que tonta… ¿Cómo habría sido posible que hacía apenas unas horas haya decidido matarse? Si no la hubiera rescatado Sasuke como antes, quien sabe que habría sido de sus hijos.

Shikamaru fue llamado a la escena de un crimen, en un auto de lujo se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, quien en vida respondía al nombre de Orochimaru. El suspiro, aún tenía que concluir con el caso Haruno, debía hablar con el matrimonio Uchiha.

Se enteró por medio de la Doctora Tsunade, que Hinata había sido dada de alta desde el día anterior, pero no dio más información de la requerida.

Tenía en los expedientes la dirección de los Uchiha, llamo a Sasuke para confirmar la cita y a las tres de la tarde se presentó en la casa de estos. Hinata lo invito a pasar, se veía demacrada y triste.

-¿Gustaría una taza de té?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-Si, por favor… La verdad, esto llevara algo de tiempo.- Él sonrió gradecido.

-Uchiha-san- Dijo viendo entrar al mencionado a la sala. El Nara se había dado cuenta de que esa era una de las mansiones más lujosas de Konoha, no dudaba que Suzuki sacaría buen provecho del secuestro de los niños. Pero solo faltaba el detalle de cómo los pequeños se habían salvado o más bien, quien los había salvado.

- Buenas tardes…- Saludo sin ánimos.

La ojiperla salió de la cocina con una charola, con una tetera y tres tazas, además de un platón con galletas de nuez.

El después de beber un sorbo de la deliciosa bebida, observo detenidamente a la pareja que lucía tensa y lo que más le llamo la atención es que se sentaron separados y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra.

-Las Haruno Suzuki, la mujer que secuestro a sus hijos planeaba además matarlos, por fortuna, ellos se salvaron de ese incendio. Claro está que había una tercera persona, la hermana gemela de esta… Ella… Ella salvo a sus hijos…- Ellos se quedaron petrificados.

-Quiere decir que…- Hinata trato de decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-¿Sakura, no es así?- Se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Así es, ella no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro, por lo cual que les pido que por favor, retiren la denuncia.- El Uchiha abrió los ojos y lo miro furioso.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- Pregunto el moreno.

-Yo sé que es, poco ortodoxo…- Dejo la taza de té en la mesilla de centro.

-¿Acaso esta demente? Esa mujer es cómplice de Suzuki y huyo de la cárcel, usted… Usted…- El pareció darse cuenta de algo.-Usted la dejo escapar, ¿verdad?- Ahora las cosas caían por su propio peso.

-Así es, ella prometió entregarnos a su hermana…- Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sabía que podría perder su empleo, pero la historia de la peli rosa le calo hondo, ella se había atrevido a sacrificarse por las personas que más amaba, Naruto y Minato.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Que pague ahora encerrada en la cárcel, no me importa…- Sasuke se mostró terriblemente frio y egoísta, iba a comenzar a discutir pero Hinata lo sorprendió.

-De acuerdo, retiraremos los cargos…- Ella se despidió con una reverencia y subió su habitación. El detective fue despedido por el pelinegro, no había más que hablar. Tenía que saber por qué su esposa había actuado así. Creía que se iba a volver loco después de tantas cosas que habían pasado desde que su esposa descubriera su infidelidad… ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? ¿Todo iba a ser para bien o para mal?

Ahora estaba a la deriva, sin saber que hacer…

_**Continuara…**_


	11. El adios nunca es definitivo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hinata estaba de pie frente a la ventana, observando el bello atardecer. Sasuke entro a la habitación, estaba molesto y no podía ocultarlo, por más que lo intentara.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Sabía a lo que se refería, no se necesitaba ser un genio para no darse cuenta.

-Necesitaba hacerlo, he perdonado a tu amante y también, te he perdonado a ti… Y por lo que a mi concierne, esa mujer no es culpable…- Lo que le dijo lo dejo asombrado, nunca espero que algo así fuera a suceder.

-¿De verdad?- El aún no lo creía. Por un momento, al escuchar expresarse así de ella, le hizo entender muchas cosas. Gracias a Haruno Sakura, sus hijos estaban vivos y no debía culparla porque solo él era el autor de sus propias desgracias. El pelinegro estaba agradecido en ciertos aspectos, perder a sus gemelos aun le dolía en el alma. -¿Cuándo volverás a casa?- Ella lo observo detenidamente, cierto que lo había perdonado pero no estaba segura de volver.

-No aun, Sasuke…- Le hizo saber decidida.

-¿Me amas Hinata?- Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero respondió con una evasiva.

-Tengo que salir, nos vemos más tarde…- Cogió su bolso y salió de la casa, subiéndose en su automóvil, tenía cosas que pensar.

El moreno la observo mientras se marchaba, incapaz de decirle nada.

Kiba esperaba en aquel restaurante por su amiga, ese definitivamente seria el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía debía sentir por Ino, pero había que terminar con esa duda que le carcomía las entrañas. Volvió a tomar de su copa, cualquiera que lo conociera bien, se podría dar cuenta de que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Y agradecía que ninguna cara le fuera familiar. Suspiro con cansancio. Volvió a checar la hora, aun faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara Hinata.

-Buenas tardes, Kiba…- Escucho la dulce voz de la ojiperla.

-Hola, Hina… Te agradezco que hayas venido y muy a tiempo.-Él se levanto y con cortesía le acomodo la silla para que la morena se sentara.

-Si, puedes pedirme de eso…- Dijo señalando la copa con vino tinto que estaba sobre la mesa. Kiba arqueo una ceja, ya que a ella no le gustaba tomar ningún tipo de licor. Inmediatamente llamo al mesero, quien presuroso atendió a la pareja.

-¿Y como te ha ido?- Pregunto interesado.

-¿Cómo crees tu? Estoy bien y aunque me sienta triste por la perdida de mis otros hijos, al menos tengo a mi Makoto y a mi Itachi.- Suspiro con la vista perdida en el contenido de su vaso.

-Entiendo… Siento mucho haber sido tan indiscreto…- Dijo seriamente.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, siempre has sido mi amigo y no me molesta para nada que te preocupes por mí. Pero ya dime, ¿Qué querías decirme?- Le alentó con una hermosa sonrisa. El sintió que sus manos temblaban al tenerla tan cerca y estar a punto de confesarle lo que por muchos años tenia guardado en el corazón.

-Bien…- Dudó un poco. -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocernos?- Pregunto después de unos instantes.

-Pues… Desde que éramos pequeños pero, no te entiendo…- A la joven le pareció un poco extraña la pregunta que le formulara el castaño.

-Hinata, no se como empezar… Pero te amo… - Confesó de golpe y a la mujer le tomo bastante tiempo en procesar sus palabras. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de la situación, no hizo más que ruborizarse.

-Esto… Yo… ¿Desde cuando?- Atinó a preguntar, ya que no sabía que decir. El hombre cerró los ojos, era ahora o nunca. Apretó los puños para darse valor.

-Aunque nunca lo notaste desde siempre…- Esto la sorprendió aun más. Tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-Kiba… Tengo algo que decirte, yo también…- Le hizo saber al joven que estaba tan absorto como ella.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendido. Miro alrededor, nadie mas les ponía atención. Parecían dos jóvenes encaprichados, soltando sin pudor sus más íntimos secretos.

-Tu me gustabas, Kiba…- Las frases de la joven de cabellos azulinos fueron como electrochoques que hacían latir su corazón apresurado… ¿Acaso ella también le correspondió? Comenzó a reír suavemente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?- Cuestiono con cierto enfado, examinando a detalle los movimientos que hacia la mujer en frente de él.

-No… Es curioso, yo creía que tú no me querías más que como una amiga. Siempre pensé que solo era eso y nada mas… Cuando pasó lo del accidente y estuve en el hospital, siempre espere que llegaras a visitarme y nunca apareciste… Estaba mal, lo admito… Sasuke estuvo a mi lado y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él. Recuerdo que discutieron en nuestra boda y después de eso, ya jamás te volví a ver… - El Inuzuka escuchaba con detenimiento los argumentos de Hinata.

-Me sentí culpable de que estuviste a punto de morir… Pero… ¿Crees que de haberte expresado lo que sentía por ti, podrías haberme dado una oportunidad?- Preguntó ansioso.

-Kiba, definitivamente… Sonrió y afirmo a su cuestionamiento apretando fuertemente su mano.

-Gracias…- Soltó en un suspiro.

-¿Pero es que aun me amas?- Pregunto un tanto confundida.

-Creí que aun te amaba…- Le explico con marcada melancolía. - Después de hablarlo me doy cuenta de que siento una gran amistad por ti… Y que me duele todo lo que te ha acontecido en estos últimos meses…- Le hizo saber.

-Todo estará bien, Kiba…- Una mueca de tristeza se formo en su rostro.

-¿Acaso has decidido divorciarte de Sasuke?-

-Si…- Contestó.

Al firmar los documentos, se sintió morir. El juez ya había dictaminado el caso y ahora estaban separados.

Kiba siempre estuvo al lado de su ángel de cabellos oscuros y ojos perlados, tal vez, trataba de darle fuerzas después de la sentencia. Ella en ningún momento lo volteo a ver, no deseo tampoco pelearle la patria potestad de los niños, sin en cambio, casi obligo a su abogada a que evitara el rompimiento del matrimonio. Pero no fue posible.

Temari Nara…

Cosas del destino, la mujer era esposa del detective que tanto les había agradecido por la suerte que fuera a correr Sakura y por extraño que pareciera, su suerte siempre estuvo en sus manos.

Al salir de la sala, vio que ella esperaba por alguien. Se acercó con recelo, evitando mortificarla.

-Hinata…- Al escuchar su nombre volteo a verlo.

-¿Si, Sasuke?- pregunto con sobrada inocencia, pero no lloraba y se dio cuenta entonces de que pasaba.

-Yo… Siempre te amare…- Soltó en un murmullo, poco audible para su interlocutora.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto algo dudosa, ya que no lograba comprender sus argumentos.

Él iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Estas lista, amor?- La voz de Kiba lo sobresalto, sobretodo al escucharle decirle "amor" a _su_ Hinata.

-Si… Espera un poco, por favor…- Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño, dejando perturbado a Sasuke.

-Lo siento… Veo con gusto que eres feliz con el…- Dijo señalando al Inuzuka con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Así es… Lo amo, Sasuke… Me di cuenta de eso, hasta hace poco… Mis hijos y yo nos iremos a vivir con él, en cuanto sea posible.

-Pues, buena suerte… Hinata…- Dijo solemnemente y se alejó de allí a pasos agigantados. Cerca de allí estaba la hermana menor de su ex esposa, Hanabi.

-¡Idiota! Te odio con toda mi alma…- Le hizo saber la jovenzuela cuando el hombre pasó a su lado, a lo cual el Uchiha no respondió y su porte silencioso la intimido en demasía.

-Tal vez no debiste insultarlo…- Le dijo su novio Konohamaru.

-¡Tu que sabes, imbécil!- Le dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas. Se quedo de pie mirando al pelinegro alejarse, no entendía porque, pero algo en la mirada de Sasuke le hizo sentirse mal.

Y después la vio a ella.

Su hermana no reía feliz como lo había imaginado, sin embargo, lloraba como una magdalena en los brazos de Kiba y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo mal que había juzgado a ese matrimonio. Ella comenzaba su vida y por un momento, se imagino en los zapatos de su hermana y lloro. Realmente, le dolió y aunque de ninguna forma lo aceptaría, ella siempre quiso a su cuñado… A pesar de todo…

Y eso fue como una luz que le abrió los ojos, si ella le aceptaba con sus defectos y virtudes… ¿Por qué ella no? Ideo un plan en su mente, definitivamente eso no debía terminar asi.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que Hinata se fuera con Kiba. Sasuke aun estaba reacio a aceptar la realidad. Muchas veces creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla y nada más, pero ni siquiera había indicios de que fuera así.

Recordó los acontecimientos de hacía apenas seis meses, la perdida de sus hijos no natos, la muerte de su amante y entre otras cosas, su divorcio.

La vida era difícil de continuar sin su esposa ni sus pequeños. Estaba más que arrepentido, pero ella no quiso escucharle. Pensó que después de la desaparición de Suzuki, todo volvería a la normalidad. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba!

Trato de reconquistar a la ojiperla, pero ella le rechazaba apenas le proponía una solución a su tan deteriorado matrimonio. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y ya no había nada más que hacer.

Ahora él estaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama, tratando de reacomodar sus ideas. A pesar del dolor que sentía, tenia que estar al día en su trabajo. Casi siempre su mente estaba distante, firmaba documentos casi mecánicamente, como si alguien más lo hiciera por él.

Miro el reloj, eran las cuatro en punto. Se levanto y tomo una ducha, tenía que recoger a sus hijos. Ese fin de semana serian suyos, puesto que el fallo del juez fue a favor de Hinata. El Uzumaki sí que era un excelente abogado. Lo más triste es que ella nunca estaba presente cuando él iba por los niños, siempre estaba Hiashi o Neji, aunque nunca le decían más de lo que quería saber a petición de su ex esposa. Solo Makoto le daba alguna información, no muy precisa, ya que Hinata era muy buena para ocultar sus sentimientos enfrente de los niños.

Salió y se vistió presuroso, ya era tarde. Aun no le habían confirmado quien era el que le llevaría a los pequeños, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que él quería ver a sus retoños.

Al llegar al restaurante, vio a Makoto e Itachi que correteaban en el área de juegos. Su corazón pálpito esperanzado al ver a dos jóvenes que los acompañaban, seguro era Hinata y aunque sintió cierta desazón, el otro acompañante debía ser Kiba.

Conforme se acercaba, Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de su tan anhelada ex mujer ni del abogado, sino de la hermana de ésta, Hanabi y también estaba presente su hermano Itachi.

-¿Itachi? ¿Hanabi?- Pregunto incrédulo, viendo a cada uno de ellos y estos a su vez le dirigieron sonrisas de bienvenida.

-¡Hola, hermano menor! Te tardaste… Karin me está llamando y francamente, tengo que regresar antes de las seis para la cena- Dijo el pelinegro mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Hubo algunos problemillas… ¿Como han estado?- Tranquilamente se sentó.

-¡Eso no importa, tonto! Le pedí a Itachi que me acompañara, necesito hablar contigo…- Le dijo la jovencita.

-¿Tu, Hanabi? ¿No me odias? Me lo dijiste en el Juzgado, ¿lo recuerdas?- Sasuke la miro fijamente.

-¡Ah! Si… Te odio, en fin… Pero amo a mi hermana y sé que ella llora mucho por ti.- Suspiro Hanabi resignada.

-¡Hmp! ¿Por mi? ¿No vive con Kiba? Seguro es feliz con él, con el santo Inuzuka…- Le dijo en tono irónico.

-No, estas equivocado… Ella no vive con Kiba, imagínate, su esposa lo mataría.- Hanabi sonaba seria y Sasuke volteo a ver a Itachi, quien al parecer lo sabía.

-Pero ella… ¡Hinata me dijo que amaba a ese hombre!- El Uchiha menor alzo la voz y varias personas voltearon a verlo, al parecer no le importo.

-Te explicare, no me interrumpas, por favor… Kiba se caso después de que Hinata se divorciara de ti y ella le pidió ayuda, para que tú no la molestaras. Así que fingió algo que no sentía y tú caíste, después de eso se fue de viaje, mientras que mi papá y yo cuidábamos de los pequeños. Si le dolió perder a sus bebés, al igual que a todos nosotros, pero si bien es cierto, esta agradecida con Dios de que al menos sus hijos mayores estén con vida. Es triste ver que su matrimonio se haya destruido y mas por causa de una psicópata… Sasuke…- Él se sorprendió, bien sabía que ella lo llamaba imbécil o idiota pero de ninguna manera utilizaría el llamarlo de una forma así de cariñosa. Ella lo vio y comenzó a llorar. Después de secarse las lágrimas se levanto y abrazo al joven.

-Sasuke, te pido disculpas… Claro que te quiero, eres mi cuñado favorito y lo que más deseo es que vuelvan a ser una familia. Te ayudare, veras, Hinata llega hoy a las seis de la tarde. Tu vas a ir por ella…- Iba a continuar pero el joven la interrumpió.

-¡Espera! Estas diciéndome que ella llora por mí, pero te has olvidado de un detalle…- Sasuke respiro pesadamente.-Ella dejo de amarme y no la culpo, lamentablemente soy el peor de todos los hombres.- El acepto que no fue un buen esposo y eso le dolía, él había prometido serle fiel a su amada cuando contrajeron matrimonio.

-Sasuke, no tienes por qué tomar las cosas de esa manera. No somos perfectos, muchas veces cometemos errores, pero como te dije anteriormente: No te has esforzado al máximo y eso me sorprende, ¡tú no eres así! ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste para que Hiashi aceptara su noviazgo? - Itachi lo miro fijamente, mientras le decía estas cosas el recordaba como batallo en contra del ojiperla.-Además, no estas seguro de que ella realmente no siente nada por ti, ¿o si?- Le dijo conciliadoramente.

-Mira, tontito... Si dejas que se te vaya, ¡te romperé los dientes! ¿Como es posible que te des por vencido? ¡Ay! Cuñadito, de verdad, ¿porque careces de cerebro?… ¡Así son todos! Unos le-e-e-entos…- Hanabi hizo este comentario y Sasuke sonrió, no así Itachi, quien recordó que cuando conoció a Karin, ella ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no capto el mensaje hasta que se quedaron encerrados en el vestidor de la Universidad y bueno, pasaron mas allá de los besos y de los abrazos. La chica tenía razón. Momentos después de estar platicando y tratando de hacer que Sasuke entendiera que Hinata aun lo amaba, la Hyuuga se levanto y se fue por los niños, mientras que Itachi se quedo con el joven.

-Entonces hermanito, me tengo que ir… Por cierto, te deseo suerte… ¡Ah! Despídeme de Hanabi-chan y de mis sobrinos…- Se alejó de allí, mientras que de nueva cuenta sonaba su celular. Sasuke lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, sí que Karin era una fastidiosa.

-¡_Suske_!- Grito Itachi, mientras se levantaba inmediatamente para ver a su pequeño quien lo abrazo efusivamente, mientras que Makoto venia tomada de la mano de su tía.

-¡Hola! Papi, te extrañe mucho…- Dijo la niña mientras corría hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Hola! Pequeños… ¿Como se han portado?-Pregunto Sasuke, mientras correspondía a las muestras de afecto de Itachi y Makoto.

-Bien… Papá, ¿cuando vamos a regresar la casa?-Ella se cerco a su oído y hablo en voz baja.- ¿Sabes? Itachi llora mucho por ti y yo… Yo también, es decir…- El Uchiha le dirigió una tierna mirada, pues en ese momento Makoto se había sonrojado hasta las pestañas.

-Tal vez, hoy…- Dijo al fin mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

-¿De verdad, papá? ¡Ja! No lo creo, ves Itachi… ¡Vamos a casa!- Ella cogió de las manos a su hermanito y comenzaron a dar brinquitos por todo el lugar. Él se incorporo sonriendo dulcemente y vio a Hanabi recoger su bolso.

-¿Donde está tu hermano?- Pregunto ella mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-Ya se fue, me pidió que lo despidiera de ti…- Se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, llévate a los niños al aeropuerto para que reciban a su mamá… Sasuke, es ahora o nunca, de esto depende que ustedes se reconcilien. ¿Queda claro? Hinata llegara en aproximadamente media hora, viene en el vuelo de Inglaterra… Entonces, nos vemos luego.- Ella se despidió de él y de los niños, yéndose por donde anteriormente se había ido el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke llevo en brazos a Itachi y llevo de la mano a Makoto, para subirlos a su auto. Después de unos instantes se dirigieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Sus blancos orbes, se posaron en su reloj. Eran las cinco y veinte minutos. Faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha. En sus pensamientos giraba el deseo de ver sus niños y de ser posible a Sasuke… Lo había extrañado muchísimo. El viaje que hiciera fue solo para darse cuenta de que era imposible dejar de amarlo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. Fue increíble para ella enterarse de que Naruto Uzumaki se había vuelto a casar con su ex esposa, Sakura. Y honestamente se alegraba por ellos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la azafata para avisarle que el viaje había concluido, ella dio un respingo y le agradeció. Que bochornoso, había estado pensando en muchas cosas y el tiempo se le había ido como el agua entre las manos. Ya la mayoría de pasajeros había descendido del avión, aunque no había prisa. Nadie vendría por ella, así que se tardaría más de lo normal. Tomo su abrigo del asiento contiguo. Vestía unos jeans y una blusa de cuello de tortuga café que hacia juego con sus botas. Si que el invierno había llegado antes de lo esperado, Noviembre había sido un mes muy frio.

Pronto seria Navidad y después de unos días su cumpleaños. Como había pasado el tiempo, bueno, no… Solo seis meses, sin Sasuke, sin sus besos ni sus abrazos. Estaba segura de que si en ese momento lo viera, no sabría qué hacer. De seguro lo perdonaría. Sí, lo perdonaría. Hizo una promesa solemnemente sin medir consecuencias. Algo le decía que él no iba estar de todos modos, aunque lo desease. Cogió su bolso y se lo ajusto al hombro, para después bajar de la aeronave.

-Disculpe, Señorita… ¿El avión que viene de Londres?- Pregunto a una joven vendedora de boletos. Sasuke se veía muy nervioso, que le diría a su ex esposa.

Aun recordaba todo el mal que se había cernido sobre su familia a causa de su infidelidad.

-Si, acaba de aterrizar…- Le respondió para después coger la bocina y anunciar la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra. El agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

Sonrió al ver a sus hijos jugar. Ellos no sabían lo del divorcio, no aun, tal vez no habría necesidad de que se enteraran nunca de ese acontecimiento. Pero no estaba seguro, en fin, solo quedaba esperar.

Momentos después Hinata camino por el largo pasillo que conducía al anden, en donde, sin ni siquiera imaginarlo la esperaba una grata sorpresa.

-¡Mama!- Grito Makoto, corriendo a los brazos de la joven quien la saludo efusivamente.

-¡Hija! ¿Como? ¿Quien te trajo?- Pregunto ella un tanto sorprendida.

-¡Allá! Mi papá y viene también Itachi…- Le respondió la pequeña. Dicho esto Itachi se acercó a su mamá y la joven puso las maletas sobre el suelo, para abrazar y besar a los niños con más libertad.

La ojiperla se quedo estupefacta al ver a aquel hombre de pie frente a ella. Parecía que habían sido años desde que lo dejo de ver. Lo observo fijamente.

El negro de sus ojos chocaba con el blanco de ella.

Dudo unos instantes y sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza, haciéndola ver encantadora. El corazón del Uchiha se conmociono al ver ese pequeño detalle que mas amaba de ella, con parsimonia se acercó a ella pero lo que hizo a continuación le tomo por sorpresa. Hinata se había prácticamente arrojado a sus brazos, correspondiendo casi de inmediato. El deposito un beso en la frente de ella y después en sus labios.

-Te amo, Hinata…- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Yo… También… Te amo Sasuke…- El sonrió, mientras que ella comenzaba a llorar una vez mas, pero esta vez no era de tristeza, si no de alegría.

La boda se realizo el primero de Enero. En la casa estaban reunidas todas las personas importantes para ellos, entre familiares y amigos. Muy pocos supieron de lo acontecido a Sasuke y Hinata, a excepción del divorcio de la pareja. Quienes esa noche volvieron a unir sus vidas de nueva cuenta.

Kiba se acercó a Sasuke y le hablo aparte.

-La vida no te dará otra oportunidad como esta…- Menciono y el moreno se le quedo viendo.

-Lo se… He aprendido la lección…- Dijo observando a su hermosa mujer.

-No necesito decirte nada, confió en ti...- Exclamo el Inuzuka.

-Estuve a punto de perder a lo que mas amaba, mis hijos y mi esposa… No se repetirá, Kiba…- Le hizo saber con decisión. El extendió su mano y el Uchiha lo entendió de inmediato, era un símbolo de amistad entre los dos varones. Al poco rato llego Ino y se llevo a su esposo del brazo. El vio a su compañera y le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, mientras que sus hijos Itachi y Makoto jugaban con aquel pequeño rubio hijo de Sakura y Naruto Uzumaki.

A pesar de que hacia frio, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y observaron la pálida luna tomados de la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto la morena a su esposo.

-¿Invitaste a la familia Uzumaki?- Le contesto con otra interrogación.

-Si… Ella es encantadora y él muy agradable… Sasuke, ella no tiene la culpa…- Soltó a modo de disculpa. -¿Estas molesto?- Cuestiono viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No… Admiro tu temple, me has perdonado a mi y no tienes rencor para con ella, a pesar de que…- Hinata giro y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios cerrados del moreno, invitándolo a callar y no seguir.

-Eso esta olvidado…- Le dijo sosteniendo su mejilla conciliadoramente. Sasuke tomo la mano de la ojiperla y la beso, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Todo volvió a ser como antes…- Expresó Sasuke, ella sonrió y replico con su melodiosa voz.

-No, no es como antes… Este es un nuevo comienzo…- Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, mientras que dentro de la casa la fiesta seguía en todo su apogeo. Felices regresaron a la mansión, declarando que vendrían tiempos que prometían ser mejores para ellos y su familia.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vaya, hasta que termine esta historia. Lamento mucho el retraso, es que deje de ver novelas… Jejeje y por eso no me inspiraba… Les agradezco mucho por seguir este fic, fue el primero que publique en Fanfiction y por supuesto el primero de Naruto. Antes que nada el Itachi x Karin, bueno no sé que me paso por la mente… La verdad, no sabía mucho del anime… En algunas partes en vez de Shikamaru, puse Shikatema… ¡Bendito! O sea… Pero ya lo arregle, espero que no les haya decepcionado el final…

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Cuídense y les mando muchos besos.

HinataUchiha82


End file.
